Spider Ranma
by Carlos Privatt
Summary: Que sucederia si Ranma fuera picado por una araña radioactiva, seria quizas interesante.
1. Chapter 1

"Señor Stacy espere por favor"

Un hombre de 1:90 aprox. 45 años, pelo blanco expresivos ojos azules y cejas pobladas del mismo color del pelo, poseía un rostro duro y un poco marcado por unas primeras arrugas que empezaban a formarse, delgado vestido con saco, pantalones y corbata negra, camisa blanca voltea para ver a un hombre de unos 65 años sin cabello, que llevaba unos lentes con lunas gruesas y corría en lo que podía hacia el "Dr. Carson que gusto verlo pense que no me despediría de usted"

Dr. Carson jadeando un poco "Lo sé pero me da gusto haberlo podido alcanzar"

Sr. Stacy sonriendo "Le agradezco la molestia que se toma para despedirse"

Dr. Carson "Vamos estos meses que hemos trabajado juntos pense que éramos amigos, por eso lamento tanto que se vaya, ya no tendré a nadie con quien discutir"

Sr. Stacy "Bueno yo también extrañare nuestros desacuerdos respecto al proyecto ARAÑA"

Dr. Carson "JAJAJA aun no le agrada la idea que podamos usar insectos para mejorar al ser humano"

Sr. Stacy "No y quizás nunca estaré de acuerdo, pero por ahora solo me interesa mi hija"

Dr. Carson "Si la pequeña Gwen, como ha tomado la muerte de su madre?"

Sr. Stacy aun sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro no evita que una sombra de tristeza opaque sus ojos "Muy mal quería mucho a su madre, es por eso que aceptare el puesto de jefe de policía en la ciudad de Nerima Japon"

Dr. Carson "Pero irse de New York a Japon es un cambio radical no cree?"

Sr. Stacy " Lo sé pero creo que es un cambio necesario" mirando su reloj "Disculpe es hora de irme a sido un gusto haber trabajado con usted"

Dr. Carson tomando la mano que le brindaba "Es una pena la corporación "OSCORD" pierde a su mejor jefe de seguridad, cuídese y espero que al volver a verlo pueda mostrarle los resultados de mi experimento"

Sr. Stacy sonriendo "Yo también amigo, yo también".

**¿SPIDER RANMA! **

Capitulo 1

"El Nacimiento de un Héroe"

En alguna parte de Japon cerca al monte Fuji, dos personas caminaban por un denso bosque, un niño de unos 6 años de pelo negro largo atado en una coleta junto a un hombre mucho mayor que llevaba un paño en la cabeza y un gi de entrenamiento blanco, y usaba unos lentes, después de caminar por varias horas se decidió acampar en un pequeño claro eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando comenzó a armar su tienda, de pronto una explosión se sintió en las cercanías instintivamente se lanzo protegiendo a su hijo, al mirar a unos 1200 mt de donde ellos estaban un avión acababa de caer, Genma Saotome se decidió a mirar ordenándole a Ranma que no se moviera del lugar al acercarse al accidente se percato que no había sobrevivientes se dio cuenta que casi Todo el avión estaba destruido menos la zona de carga del avión con rapidez de un buitre, se lanzo para recuperar cualquier cosa de valor que pudiera vender o comida, al rato era dueño de diversos artículos y una pequeña caja del tamaño de una sandia pequeña muy contento se dirigió a su campamento llevando algunas cosas incluida la extraña caja.

Genma al llegar mira al pequeño Ranma que acaba de encender una fogata "Bien hecho Ranma ahora abre las cajas que he traído y separa las cosas de valor que ya regreso" y sin mas regreso a seguir saqueando.

El joven Ranma comenzó a separar las cosas que a él le parecían de valor (como si un niño de 6 años supiera que vale y que no pero quien dijo que Genma era inteligente) al abrir la caja descubrió un cuaderno de notas que tomo al ver que tenia muchas hojas en blanco pensó que le servirían ahora que estaba por empezar a leer y escribir así que lo llevo para guardarlo en su mochila sin percatarse que el cuaderno estaba junto a un envase roto que debería haber tenido algo adentro, no se percato de la extraña araña de puntos azul y rojo que se aproximaba a su mano desde un extremo de la libreta.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" La araña había penetrado con sus colmillos en la mano del chico.

Genma corría desesperado al escuchar el grito de Ranma. Al llegar se encontró con Ranma inconsciente el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo, al momento tomo la frente del niño ardía en fiebre, demonios que iban hacer lo acostó y arropo observo como convulsionaba levemente, por un momento se imagino a Nodoka con su Katana como le explicaría si algo le pasaba a Ranma, demonios paso una hora y la situación empeoraba los paños de agua fría no funcionaban cuando al mirar a su alrededor descubrió la caja rota y observo una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz que tenía una inscripción en otro idioma pero el sabia que era la marca donde se guardaban medicinas, ya lo había visto antes, sin pensar la abrió y encontró una jeringa, la tomo y sin titubearse la inyecto en el hombro de su pequeño hijo (Como puede ser estúpido alguien pero en fin es Genma que se puede pedir); Pasaban las horas y la fiebre comenzó a ceder asi como la respiración de Ranma se estabilizaba la vida volvía al alma de Genma.

En la ciudad de Nerima al mismo tiempo dos niñas de seis años jugaban en el patio de una linda casa con un estanque y un dojo en la puerta se lee "Dojo Tendo", la primera era rubia de cabello largo y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, tenia una cinta azul en la cabeza que le daba un toque dulce, vestía un gi blanco de entrenamiento, al igual que la otra niña de expresivos ojos marrones y cabello corto negro azulado se notaba por la forma en que se trataban que eran muy amigas y se querían, en el porsche de la casa un hombre adulto las observaba vestía un gi oscuro y tenía el cabello largo y un bigote, se giro al escuchar el timbre pero sonrío al ver a su hija mayor de 9 años a atender ya a su edad era la dueña De Casa, al mirar encontró al padre de la pequeña amiga de su hija Akane.

Soun sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia "Stacy san que gusto tenerlo tan temprano"

Stacy "Por favor dígame Ron, nos conocemos ya hace 2 años y lo considero mi amigo para que me este dando títulos honoríficos"

Soun "Claro pero no es correcto tratar al jefe de la policía asi"

Ron Stacy "Ya no quiero discutir, a veces no soporto a los ceremoniosos japoneses son algo exagerados"

Soun "JAJAJA No crea amigo Stacy, es nuestra forma de ser, pero se quedara a cenar espero"

Stacy "Realmente no deseo incomodar ya mucho hacen cuidando a Gwen mientras estoy trabajando"

Soun moviendo la mano "Ni hablar no es ninguna molestia es más es un placer tenerla ella y Akane se quieren mucho son las mejores amigas, desde que ustedes llegaron hace ya 2 años"

Ambos adultos recordaron como se conocieron.

Flashback

La escuela primaria de Nerima en la hora de recreo un grupo de niños molesta a una hermosa niña rubia de ojos esmeralda se nota que es extrajera y que esta asustada a un no entiende muy bien el idioma, solo atina a sentarse y esperar que la dejen tranquila cuando una fuerte voz la sorprende y en lo menos que espera dos de los cinco niños que la molestaban salieron corriendo llorando al levantar la cabeza una niña de mas o menos su edad, de pelo negro azulado y corto con bonitos ojos marrones estaba frente a ella en una extraña posición frente a ella, uno de los niños que quedaba trato de golpearla, al instante se agacho evitando el golpe y conectando en el estomago de su agresor al mismo tiempo quien termino en el suelo tirado tratando de respirar, Los demás corrieron ella solo vio como la otra niña le extendía su mano.

"Hola me llamo Akane Tendo y Tú "

Tomando la mano y parándose "Yo ser Gwen Stacy"

Akane riendo "Hablas raro"

Gwen parpadeo para luego reír junto a su nueva amiga"

Fin del Flashback

Soun se levanta y se acerca a alas niñas "Chicas es ya hora de cenar, por hoy basta vayan a bañarse"

Akane y Gwen " Si ya vamos".

Ha pasado una semana del incidente Ranma ha comenzado a sentir un leve sonido en su cabeza una especie de zumbido que aparece y desaparece de su cabeza, aun no sabe que puede ser pero por el momento no lo incomoda mucho.

Genma "Ranma ya casi no tenemos leña ve por un poco, y para que aproveches para entrenar ve a la cima de la montaña a buscarla"

Ranma con una cara de enojado "Pero papa esta muy lejos y ya casi anochece"

Genma solo lo miro despectivamente mientras alzaba al cielo sus manos "Por que Dios me has dado un hijo tan malagradecido y cobarde, nunca serás un digno sucesor del arte ¡solo eres una niñita¡"

Ranma solo bufaba de coraje pero sin mas se volteo "Yo no soy una niña, voy a traer la leña espera y veras" sin decir más se lanzo corriendo a la montaña, Genma solo sonreía era tan fácil manipular al mocoso.

Ha pasado una hora desde Ranma se encontraba de regreso con la leña a su espalda cuando un zumbido comenzó aparecer en la base de la nuca al inicio leve pero conforme caminaba aumentaba, el no sabia que era pero presentía que algo malo estaba por pasar cuando de pronto sin pensar salto hacia un lado evitando por poco una sombra que cayo en el sitio que ocupaba hacia unos minutos atrás, cuando observo cuidadosamente que lo había atacado era un Lobo y se notaba que la bestia estaba hambrienta, el chico quedo momentáneamente impactado cuando noto que el zumbido aumentaba al girarse estaba rodeado por tres lobos más que se preparaban atacarlo, en ese momento deseo poder saltar como su padre lo hacia el aun no podía pero había observado como lo hacia su padre, en ese momento uno de los lobos salto hacia el, fue un movimiento instintivo pero salto hacia un árbol aproximadamente tres metros estaba sorprendido como lo hizo, pero no había tiempo para pensar los lobos se sorprendieron que su presa se escapara de esa manera pero no por eso se iban a dar por vencidos asi que trataron de alcanzarlo, Ranma solo se lanzo del árbol donde estaba pegado literalmente y corrió a una velocidad increíble para su edad, en pocos minutos ya había despistado a los lobos, se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento, mientras el zumbido había desaparecido de su cabeza, parecía que estaba a salvo cuando unas voces lo alertaron, se escondió, no sintió peligro, asi que con mucha precaución se acerco al lugar de donde venia el sonido, vio un pequeño campamento y diviso a dos personas un niño y un adulto

Ranma abrió los ojos tremendamente "Es... es mi amigo Uchan y su papa, que bien los voy a saludar, Pero esta llorando por que?"

Ukio llorando "Papa como es posible que me dejaran, nunca pense que Ranchan me engañaría"

Ranma escondido "(Que yo lo engañe pero eso no es cierto)"

Sr. Kuonji "Cálmate Ukio no creo que tu amigo Ranma te haya traicionado se nota que es un buen niño, de gran corazón no merece el padre que tiene!"

Ukio secándose las lagrimas y con esperanza en la voz "Entonces tu crees que el no sabe nada"

Sr. Kuonji "Si hija no creo que él sepa que su papa te comprometió con él y por eso nos robo el yattai, pero no te preocupes lo encontrare y lo haré cumplir con su palabra, ahora será mejor que durmamos mañana seguiremos buscando"

Ranma estaba consternado era mucha información para un niño de solo 6 años, tratando de no hacer ruido se alejo de ellos mientras se dirigía a su campamento, pensando "Mi papa robo el yattai del papa de Uchan, el no se lo regalo pero eso no puede ser mi papa no me mentiría o si, Yo sé que es muy desconsiderado y siempre esta entrenándome muy duro pero el no lo haría mi papa no es una mala persona, no lo es!" Y comenzó a correr cuando llego escucho a su papa iba acercarse cuando lo que escucho lo dejo pasmado.

Genma estaba leyendo una carta que Nodoka le enviara hacia un tiempo atrás "Vaya parece que Nodoka sé esta quedando sin dinero, bueno no debería importarme mucho después de todo ya hizo lo que me interesaba darme un hijo para el arte, de todas maneras no es bueno que sepa de Ranma y que el tampoco averigüe que su madre esta viva"

Ranma estaba en shock "(Mi mama vive no esta muerta como me dijo es un mentiroso)"

Genma sonriendo lanzo la carta al fuego, luego se dirigió a las cosas que rescato del avión y comenzó a separarlas imaginando cuando sacaría de todo eso.

Ranma estaba asombrado pero decido hacerse el desentendido hasta averiguar mas sobre todo de su madre.

Ha pasado un año del incidente, acaban de salir de un templo donde estuvieron entrenando por unos seis meses, se han retirado a las montañas, su padre decidió hacer una pelea para probar el nivel de Ranma. Genma empezó con una serie de golpes y patadas, pero Ranma lo miraba muy extrañado. Su padre parecía ser... mas lento de lo normal y Ranma podía ver cada uno de los movimientos de padre, estaba eludiéndolo con facilidad y cada vez que un puñetazo o patada se le aproximaba sentía un ligero zumbido en su cabeza como un sistema de alarma. Ranma estaba intrigado en el ultimo año ese zumbido aparecía cuando estaba cerca de algún peligro y no solo eso su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado pero se distrajo en sus pensamientos y no pudo evadir un golpe directo a su cabeza. El puño de Genma golpea con fuerza un lado de la cabeza de su hijo lanzándolo un poco lejos. Después de escuchar que era un tonto y otros insultos por parte de su padre, el chico distraídamente se tocaba la zona golpeada, el casi no había sentido el golpe es como si hubiera sido una caricia, muchas preguntas lo asaltaban mientras observaba a su padre seguir con sus insultos mientras preparaba una fogata, así que decidió dejarlo y se dirigió. hacia el bosque.

Unos 200 mt. Mas adelante Ranma decidió probar algo quería ver que tan alto podía saltar y que tan fuerte era sin más se decidió y salto hacia un árbol cuando llego miro hacia abajo no lo podía creer. Cómo lo había podido hacer? habia saltado una altura de 5 mt, Su padre un artista marcial entrenado toda la vida, solo podía saltar 9mt alcanzando los techos. Ya lo habia visto hacerlo asi en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, Ranma tenía solo 7 años y 2 entrenando, el habia manejado mas de la mitad de la altura que su padre podía conseguir, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de otro detalle el no estaba agarrado de una Ranma el estaba pegado al tronco, literalmente hablando

Que era algo que su padre ciertamente no podía realizar sin alguna clase de gancho o cuerda que lo agarrara. Asi que como lo estaba haciendo? De pronto sus memorias retrocedieron un año al momento que esa extraña araña lo picara, era eso lo que estaba pasando? Era por esa razón que el podía hacer estas cosas? Se soltó al momento de caer ejecuto un par de vueltas en el aire aterrizando suavemente en el piso, era increíble se sentía muy ágil se pregunto si eso afectaba su fuerza natural, asi que se dirigió a un tronco tirado n le piso era grande y de unos 4mt de largo por uno 1mt de diámetro lo tomo y alzo como si no pesara nada esto era increíble como había logrado hacer proezas de fuerza increíble y agilidad? Y la gran pregunta era... podía hacerlo de nuevo? Bien, habia solo un camino para averiguarlo. Ranma corría hacia el árbol más alto saltando con todas sus fuerzas. Con una gracia repentina que rivalizaría con el mas competente de los artistas marciales, el se clavaba literalmente al tronco del árbol en un salto de 7 mt por encima la suelo! Ranma después de ver abajo mira sus dedos. Una vez otra vez, el no introduciéndolos dentro de la superficie del árbol solo se sujetaba por unos pequeños cilios que salían de su dedos que le permitían adherirse al tronco. El sonreía como cuando subía a un rama grande. Entonces hacia otro descubrimiento caminar sobre el con extrema facilidad. Su sentido de equilibrio había mejorado enormemente. Hace un tiempo que su padre le hacia caminar sobre las vallas cuando estaba en una ciudad y casi no se caía pero ahora su coordinación y equilibrio habían aumentado de una manera tal que caminaba por una delgada rama sin mover siquiera sus hojas. Conforme la rama se hacia mas delgada, su Sentido equilibrio y coordinación aumentaba, decidió dejarlo por hoy y mantener en secreto sus habilidades hasta saber manejarlas asi lo mejor sería que entrenara en la noche mientras su padre dormía, si no le dijese nada por ahora además no confiaba en el aun no olvidaba a su madre, el se volvería muy fuerte y asi lo obligaría decirle todo si asi lo haría.

En otra parte de Japón al mismo tiempo, específicamente dojo Tendo Akane y Gwen practicaban en el dojo era un día especial el cumpleaños de Akane y su mejor amiga le estaba preparando una sorpresa, secretamente ayudada por Nabiki y Kasumi.

Gwen sonriendo "Akane vamos a bañarnos que es hora de almorzar"

Akane un poco triste por que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños "Si vamos"

Después de la ducha y cuando estaban sentados ya a la mesa.

Nabiki "Así, Gwen¿Tuviste un buen día?"

Mirando arriba a Nabiki, los ojos de Gwen miraron hacia Akane. "Yo lo tuve, Nabiki. Salí fuera esta mañana, y he estado esperando la comida desde entonces."

Nabiki daba a ella una sonrisa breve. Ella sabía lo que Gwen había estado tramando, y la idea de tener una fiesta sorpresa para Akane la entusiasmaba.

Nabiki estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando hubo un llamado en la puerta. Parándose de su silla, Kasumi se movió a la puerta. "Yo atiendo." Ninguna objeción vino de los comensales que ya estaban empezando a comer

Cuando Kasumi abrió la puerta, ella encontró una alta, serena mujer parada ahí. Ella llevaba un bello modelo de Kimono con flores hechas en colores bondadosos contra un fondo blanco. En sus manos ella llevaba una caja pequeña - la de la clase que te dan en una panadería o dulcería - y en su espalda estaba un objeto largo atado. La elegante mujer daba un saludo. "Disculpe por interrumpir. Yo estoy buscando a Soun Tendo. ¿Esta el disponible?"

Kasumi sonrió y dio un paso a un lado para que ella pudiera invitar a la mujer a entrar. "Si, solo un momento y lo buscare por usted, señora... "

"Oh disculpa mi falta de cortesía cariño mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome"

Ranma cada vez se volvía mas osado empezando a realizar proezas acrobáticas que habrían tomado años de aprender. Un doble salto mortal de un árbol a otro el tomar una rama y columpiarse solo con las piernas como si fuera un trapecista. El chico salto elegantemente hacia otro árbol describiendo un arco, y fácilmente aterrizado en otra rama. A la edad de 10 años, Agilidad de ranma, su coordinación mano - ojo junto a su habilidad para saltar era mas del doble que el mejor artista marcial de Japón. Ranma se notaba feliz mientras saltaba de un árbol a otro, él empezaba a tener un leve escozor en sus antebrazos decidió parar un momento, se lanzo en picada al piso aterrizando suavemente después de unas cuantas maromas, al mirar noto que en la parte interna de sus muñecas tenía como unos pequeños tubos, al girar su muñeca un fuerte hilo fue lanzado contra un árbol, que rayos era al intentar jalarlo noto que era muy resistente jalo con todas sus fuerza ocasionando que una parte del árbol se desprendiera

Ranma "Esto es genial, ahora tengo mi propia telaraña" mientras en el campamento su padre había encontrado un pozo que comenzó a llenar con gatos hambrientos.

Genma emocionado "Mañana Ranma aprenderá el Nekoken!"

Continuara

Notas Finales:

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y Spiderman al incomparable Stann Lee este será un croosover no muy largo espero esta inspirada en un fic que leí alguna vez y que pertenece a **Hung Nguyen **que no nunca fue terminado espero poder hacerlo, a todas la personas que han leído mis fics les pido me disculpen por haber desaparecido y no continuar con mi fic "La Saga de los Guardianes" retomare lo mas pronto posible este fic se lo dedico a mía amiga Danae, Iory, Ori-chan, Ane y toda la lista espero no olvidar a nadie, como sabrán normalmente no acostumbro poner notas finales pero este fic será una excepción, ahora en cuanto a la historia esta basada en el antiguo cómic del hombre araña que como muchos sabrán su novia era Gwen Stacy y no Mari jean Watson asi que es por eso la introducción del personaje no sé si entraran otros héroes de marvel, o otras series de anime solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Acepto sugerencias por favor enviarlas por leer

Carlos Privatt


	2. Chapter 2

_Hace una semana que Ranma veía a su padre ir a un pozo profundo que había justo a un lado del campamento y descarga algo en él. Cuando él preguntaba a su padre que estaba haciendo, Genma sonreía y decía que estaba preparando un entrenamiento en una técnica nueva que lo haría un luchador invencible. Siempre que se aproximaba el pozo, el zumbido de peligro en su nuca aparecía. Ranma se preguntaba que estaba por ocurrir pero al final decidió que eran sus nervios. El pronto descubriría el tipo de entrenamiento que estaba su padre le estaba reservando._

_**¿SPIDER RANMA!**_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**"Encuentro con el Destino"**_

_Diez años mas tarde, en China... " Aqui señores, nosotros venimos al famoso lugar de entrenamiento de las pozas malditas de Jusenkio!" El guía decía mientras mostraba a los visitantes. Ranma frunció el ceño cuando su sentido araña empezaba un zumbido débil. Algo sobre este lugar era peligroso y el no estaba para ignorar sus instintos arácnidos ahora._

_Nerima Japon una bella adolescente de 16 años de pelo corto negro azulado termina de vestirse con el uniforme de su escuela el cual consta de un vestido celeste y una blusa blanca, tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones que son tiernos y fuertes a la vez, para su edad tiene un cuerpo bien formado, se nota que practica deportes, sonríe mientras termina de arreglar su maletín._

_"Akane-chan baja ya a tomar el desayuno, se te hace tarde y despierta a Gwen!"_

_Akane sonriendo "Ya bajo Tía Nodoka!" Sonriendo se dirige al cuarto del lado donde se encuentra un patito pegado a la puerta con el nombre de "Gwen", al entrar mira un fardo envuelto en la cama, con tranquilidad se acerca al lado de la misma toma aire y.. " DESPIERTA GWEN QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE A CLASES!"_

_"Haaaaaaa" es el único sonido que se escucha al momento que una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios largos, se cae de la cama._

_Gwen con una mirada asesina "Akane por que siempre me despiertas así!"_

_Akane sonriendo "Bueno es por todas las veces que me metes en líos, como citas a ciegas etc., etc."_

_Gwen levantándose y alzando los brazos en señal de frustración "Bueno esta bien" y mirando el reloj "Diablos se me hace tarde" lo último que se ve es un rayo dorado que cruza el cuarto mientras Akane mueve la cabeza de lado a lado._

_Diez minutos mas tarde todos están sentados en la mesa desayunando, Soun en la cabecera, a su lado Nodoka, seguida por Kasumi, Nabiki, Gwen y Akane._

_Akane ya termino su desayuno solo mira como todos conversan y el aire de familia esta presente ella ama su familia y esa hermosa mujer que de una u otra manera a reemplazado la imagen de su madre la ayudado más de lo que pensaría cualquiera y al mismo tiempo las cuida, pero siente un poco de tristeza pues sabe que todas las noches cuando cree que nadie la observa llora por su hijo que fue arrancado de su lado por su padre, un estúpido que se llevo a su hijo para entrenar desde los 4 años quien en su sano juicio puede entender eso, pero en fin si no fuera asi ella no estaría ahí y aunque sea egoísta agradece a dios el tenerla junto a su familia; y después esta Gwen quien se ha vuelto la cuarta hija de la familia Tendo, ella no es su hermana de sangre pero es como si lo fuera se conocen hace más de 10 años y aunque siempre esta sonriendo y dando alegría a todo el mundo y la mete en cada lío, sabe que en el fondo sufre mucho por la muerte de su padre (ocurrio hace tres años atrás por el yakusa) pero algún día pagaran, al quedar sola su padre antes de morir la dejo al cuidado de la familia Tendo, pero eso no importa por ahora son felices._

_Gwen pasando la mano frente Akane "Hey Aka-chan vamonos que llegamos tarde!"_

_Akane parpadea cuando se da cuenta Kasumi y Nabiki ya se fueron, Nodoka esta en la cocina y su papa en el dojo "Huy creo que me distraje vamonos que no llegamos"_

_Así dos chicas salen corriendo, rumbo a la preparatoria Furinkan._

_En los últimos años, Ranma había pretendido que entrenaba a su máxima capacidad con su padre, pero siempre parecía un poco más hábil que él sin mostrar su verdadera capacidad, Genma estaba decepcionado y a menudo maldecía a los cielos el tener un hijo sin valor. Él creía que para este momento Ranma debería estar en un nivel muy alto, pero Ranma solo mostraba niveles normales. No podía creer que su sueño de un gran heredero del arte se esfumaba ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, podía ser que aquí en Jusenkyo las cosas serían diferentes. Ranma sabia después de 10 años viviendo con él que su padre explotaría sus poderes de araña si se llegaba a enterar de ellos. Ranma era 15 veces más el artista marcial que su padre pensaba y podía saltar alturas de 25mt, y moverse a velocidades que eran asombrosas, su fuerza se había incrementado a tal grado que él podía fácilmente levantar una camioneta en peso. También usaba muñequeras que ocultaban las salidas de su telaraña que tenía en las muñecas, había descubierto con él tiempo que él podía disparar él fuera como una línea de telaraña muy fuerte o una red muy pegajosa adhesiva, y por ultimo como una pequeña masa que era muy pegajosa como goma, dependiendo de como él manipulaba la salida. Pero por alguna razón no se pegaba nunca en su piel, y estas se disolverían en una hora._

_Genma lo mira y grita "Ranma! Sígueme!" Mientras saltaba hasta uno de los mástiles. Ranma se tenso más cuando su sentido arácnido comenzó a zumbar en la nuca. Ranma salto fácilmente hasta un mástil frente a su padre. Genma empezó con una patada voladora. El guía empezó agitar sus brazos frenéticamente frente a ellos y gritando. La pelea duro solo un instante cuando Genma era enviado a una de las fosas, por Ranma al reaccionar más rápido de lo que su padre pensaba debido al zumbido Ranma se había descuidado y actuado instintivamente._

_Ranma mirando a la poza "Hey viejo ya acabamos?" En ese instante su sentido Arácnido soltó el mayor zumbido, que jamas le había dado. En ese momento, algo salió del pozo directo a él. Sin pensar su increíble agilidad lo hizo saltar evitando el objeto y al mismo tiempo patearlo usando el impulso para proyectarse hacia donde estaba el guía esperando. Ranma se quedo mudo al mirar hacia el suelo donde un enorme panda lo mira con unos ojos llenos de furia¡un momento un panda con un gi y lentes!. _

_Mientras caminaban de regreso de las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo, el Guía les explicaba sobre la poza del panda ahogado Ranma murmuraba a su padre "Esto le Pasa por no saber leer chino, o preguntarle al guía por que se llamaban el lugar pozas malditas de Jusenkyo entonces no habríamos entrenado ahí y usted no estaría maldecido!" _

_"Growf!" El panda respondió", mientras se dirigían por un camino algún pueblo para conseguir algo de comer. Mientras el guía les informaba que el agua caliente invertiría el proceso. Ranma sonreía interiormente mientras agradecía al todo poderoso él haberse librado de una maldición, gracias a su sentido arácnido, no se imaginaba convertido en pato o una mujer, brrr un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo._

_Hora del almuerzo tres jóvenes se encuentran almorzando en el patio de la escuela comentando los sucesos del día._

_Nabiki sonriendo " Vaya chicas ustedes si que han roto su récord hoy día, mira que golpear a 30 alumnos al entrar y a Kuno en tan solo 5 minutos vaya están, mejorando"_

_Akane con un gesto de fastidio "Diablos desde que el idiota de Kuno salió con la estupidez que para salir con cualquiera de las dos tenían que derrotarnos en una pelea el venir a clases es una tortura"_

_Gwen con una sonrisa "Vamos Akane mira el lado positivo, entrenamos bien en las mañanas"_

_Akane con una mirada asesina "Te parece gracioso lo que nos sucede!"_

_Gwen riendo "Para nada pero hay que buscarle el lado positivo además como voy a ganarte si no me entreno todos los días"_

_Akane ahora si sonrío le gustaba saber que era muy buena._

_Nabiki "Vaya hermanita por lo menos no has salido con la frase odio a los hombres"_

_Akane solo soltó un suspiro de Resignación "Como quieres que diga algo asi con la doctora corazón a mi costado"_

_Gwen riendo "Por supuesto además ya he decidido que voy a encontrarle un novio a mi querida amiga"_

_Akane "Oh no ya empezó de nuevo por favor Gwen-chan me estas buscando novio desde la primaria"_

_Gwen "Si pero hasta ahora ninguno parece gustarte!"_

_Akane molesta "Ya te dije que solo aceptare como novio a un chico que me gane en combate, que sea mucho mejor que yo, sea representante del estilo todo vale, sea amable, muy guapo, más alto que yo y su madre me adore como yo a ella"_

_Nabiki carcajeandose "Pero Akane eso es imposible eres la mejor artista marcial de Nerima, a falta de eso nuestro dojo es el único en todo Japón que enseña el estilo todo vale, y lo demás como quieres que tu le caigas bien a su madre con lo sobreprotectoras que son y tu carácter"_

_Akane sonriendo "No me importa solo con esas características aceptare una cita y posible candidato para que sea mi novio"_

_Gwen le brillaron los ojos con un fuego "Asi que si té consigo alguien con esas características lo aceptarías como novio?"_

_Akane sonriendo "Por supuesto"_

_Nabiki que al mirar a los ojos a Gwen a entendido su plan "Entonces es un trato hermanita" extendiéndole la mano_

_Akane extendiendo la mano y toma la de las dos chicas cerrando el trato, además Nabiki saco una hoja en blanco donde la llenaron con esas características y las tres firmaron._

_Nabiki guardando el papel "Hay hermanita en que lío te metiste"_

_Akane solo la mira confundida "Lío por que?"_

_Gwen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Por supuesto has firmado por que crees que ese hombre no existe no es así?"_

_Akane solo asiente con la cabeza _

_Gwen la mira con una mirada de triunfo "Pues te equivocas ese hombre existe!"_

_Akane "QUEEEE!"_

_Gwen "Claro o es que no recuerdas a Ranma el hijo de la tía Nodoka es artista marcial de la escuela todo vale, entrena desde los 4 años asi que debe ser mejor que tu, y adoras a mi tía como todas y ella nos adora es más eres su favorita!"_

_Akane se quedo en shock es cierto el hijo de tía Nodoka como se le olvido, pero reponiéndose "No importa aun le falta ser guapo y amable, y que este interesado en mi, y venga de donde quiera que este ahora"_

_Nabiki sonriendo "Cuídate Akane por que quien sabe el día menos pensado caerás en sus brazos"_

_Akane roja por el comentario "Jamas caeré en los brazos de ningún hombre jamas"_

_Gwen y Nabiki solo mueven sus cabezas de lado a lado con resignación y al mismo tiempo dicen "Dios esta chica no tiene remedio"_

_Nota aclaratoria: _

_Ranma es un joven de 16 años a diferencia de la linea original, es cortes y piensa antes de hablar todo esto es por un modelo que saco de su padre; asi es al enterarse que su padre era un mentiroso, el se dio cuenta que su padre era un inculto, ladron, borracho y gran idiota ignorante, asi que el se determino a no ser asi y ser lo contrario; y otro es que al terminar el nekoken visitaron un templo donde vivia un antiguo monje shao lin que en la otra linea del tiempo no hubiera sido posible por la locura que cayo Ranma y los alejo del sitio; ahi ranma aprendio mucho de la manipulación de Ki y responsabilidad, honor y fue encaminado en el vasto camino del conocimiento, se dio cuenta que tenia una memoria fotografica, lo cual le permitio seguir sus estudios en cuanta biblioteca encontraba, sobre todo le gusto la ciencia, es una mejor persona por estas razones. ahora seguimos con la historia._

_Cologne miraba interesada la pelea de su nieta cuando le llamo la atención un joven de pelo negro largo atado en una coleta, vestido con un gi de entrenamiento que estaba con el guía de Jusenkyo a un lado y un panda gigante que estaba comiéndose el premio "Vaya esto va hacer divertido". Ranma miraba el combate de dos Amazonas sobre el tronco de un árbol una era una bella chica de aproximadamente su edad, buen cuerpo hermoso pelo púrpura, y linda de cara y por lo que veía una excelente guerrera claro que no estaba a su nivel pero pocos lo estarían, de pronto la amazona de pelo púrpura gano y se dirigió a reclamar su premio encontrándose que el panda ya se lo había comido._

_Shampoo furiosa " Que esta haciendo, Ese era mi premio!" _

_Ranma no había tocado la comida por que el guía lo previno pero su padre no le importo, ahora una Amazona furiosa le estaba reclamando en chino. "Usted! Cómo permite a su animal comer mi premio?"_

_Cologne sonriendo observa como el guía le traduce todo a Ranma "Calma Shampoo él es extranjero y no sabe nuestras costumbres, además no pudo controlar a su animal." Ranma estaba agradecido que alguien más hablara japonés al instante se inclino pidiendo disculpas "Yo lo lamento me gustaría poder pagar lo que mi panda consumió pero no tengo dinero, no se como compensarles"_

_Cologne sonrío "Bien hay dos maneras de que pague la comida una es peleando con mi nieta que acaba de ganar el torneo o quedarte trabajando para mí por seis meses" _

_Ranma estaba por dar respuesta afirmativa a la pelea cuando su sentido emitió un ligero zumbido "Bien, trabajare para ustedes por seis meses solo le pido unos minutos para conversar con el guía y encargarle mi panda por ese tiempo." _

_Cologne sé mostró un poco decepcionada por la respuesta por un momento penso encontrar un guerrero fuerte para su nieta pero no fue así "Bien así sea vivirás aquí por seis meses te quedaras en la casa de alguien ya veré quien" Ranma se inclina agradecido "Gracias por permitirme saldar mi deuda" y sin más se alejo unos metros mientras le pedía al guía que cuidara a su padre el iría a verlo a su casa enseis meses, después con suavidad le susurro al panda "ya me cobrare esta papa" aunque no lo crean el panda estaba pálido_

_En alguna parte de Japón en una mansión muy resguardada, el nuevo jefe de la yakusa japonesa estaba sonriendo, poco a poco su poder estaba extendiéndose, el único obstáculo que le estorbaba lo había eliminado hacia tres años._

_Subalterno "Señor ya todo esta listo para enviar su viaje a New York"_

_Lobo Gris "Perfecto esta alianza con el King ping nos será beneficiosa!"_

_Subalterno "Asi es gracias a su liderazgo amo!"_

_Lobo gris solo se ríe cuando recuerda "Dime sabes algo de la hija de es policía que tanto nos estorbo Stacy!"_

_Subalterno "No amo pero lo averiguare si es su deseo"_

_Lobo Gris "Hazlo ya debe ser una hermosa joven y me hacen falta concubinas, Jajajaja asi mi venganza será completa, bien vamonos!"_

_Mientras en el dojo Tendo ajenos a este peligro que futuramente se cierne sobre ellos un par de jóvenes se encuentran en una de sus lecciones de cocina._

_Nodoka "No Akane la carne se corta con delicadeza"_

_Gwen riéndose "Ya vez Akane no se destroza como confeti"_

_Akane con una mirada asesina a Gwen "Cállate"_

_Nodoka solo mueve la cabeza en forma negativa "Akane por favor escúchame y mira como lo hago"_

_Gwen sonriendo con malicia "Claro Akane hazle caso a tu futura suegra"_

_Akane se congelo por el comentario mientras sé ponía completamente roja al ver la mirada de confusión de su tía "Gwen-chan de esta no té salvas" y sacando un mazo (no muy grande) salió correteando a un divertida Gwen por toda la casa._

_Nodoka solo sé sentó mientras veía la ya típica escena "Dios estas chicas nunca van aprender a cocinar" y luego sonriendo "Pero me gustaría mucho que Akane se casara con mi Ranma"_

_Se han cumplido casi los seis meses que Ranma debía trabajar con las amazonas, no la había pasado tan mal, era tratado como un sirviente y noto que las mujeres eran la casta dominante y era ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo excepto por Cologne que conversaba con él, asi aprendio que las mujeres podían ser muy fuertes algo que su padre nunca antes le había permitido observar ya que desde niño lo había inculcado que las mujeres solo servían para cocinar, lavar y planchar claro que desde que descubrió que era un mentiroso hizo oídos sordos a casi todas sus enseñanzas y aprovechando sus poderes visitaba los pueblos cuando estaban cerca de ellos y conversaba con ancianos y profesores bibliotecarios que le permitieron mejorar mucho su instrucción y le daban un enfoque diferente, pero gracias a la anciana se dio cuenta de muchas cosas con ella aprendió realmente a respetar y olvidar el termino sexo débil, a la vez, hizo gran amistad con un chico llamado Mousse que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Shampoo y a quien trataba de conquistar él le ayudo en secreto a entrenar para que algún día pudiera ganarle claro que con su carácter y su vista era poco probable pero en fin que importa,del aprendio una tecnica interesante la de armas oculatas que le permitio ahora llevar sus cosas en el mismo lo cual era muy util, luego estaba Shampoo la orgullosa amazona que no se juntaba mucho con él mayormente despreciandolo pensandolo solo un macho debil, durante este tiempo aprendio hablar chino ya que era el lenguaje nativo y no siempre estaba cologne para traducirle, siempre conversaba con cologne la cual se maravillaba de la capacidad intelectual del joven y le enseñaba sus costumbres y leyes._

_Durante su estancia aprendio técnicas de pelea muy buenas una era el truco de las castañas (observo el entrenamiento un dia por casualidad y luego lo copio), y el otro era el dragón volador que Cologne uso contra un mounstro llamado pantimedias taro que ataco la aldea, el estuvo a punto de pelear esa vez pero le dio gusto no hacerlo gracias a eso había mejorado tremendamente al conocer la técnica la cual con su memoria fotografica logro copiar, durante el día el trabaja en la ciudad y el campoy en la practicaba en secreto junto a un lago todas como era su costumbre, bien era la última noche y se dirigió a entrenar estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que iba hacer que no se percato de un leve zumbido en su cabeza, en pocos minutos estaba en un claro iluminado por una preciosa luna llena, se quito su camisa y comenzó un kata de Calentamiento, mientras lo hacía se observaba el musculoso cuerpo del chico que formaba un aura dorada al momento de realizar los movimientos mientras lo hacía un par de ojos lo veían con mucho interés, sin darse cuenta al terminar su calentamiento junto sus manos delante de él formando una esfera azul de energía "Huracán del tigre" grito ( el aprendio las bases de este ataque de ki con el monje shaolin), que se impacto en el agua del lago, sin dejar de mirar al lago "El truco de las castañas" y sus brazos comenzaron a dar miles de golpes al aire a una velocidad tal que casi no se observaban sus brazos y un leve estampido se escucho, y termino trayendo un par de panales de avispa y los rompió haciendo que miles de insectos lo atacaran el solo se movió en una velocidad impresionante, en ese momento de sus manos se proyectaron unas pequeñas laminas de energía rojiza con las cules diezmo a las abejas en segundos, luego de practicar se le ocurrió nadar un rato._

_Al otro día Ranma se despedía de su buen amigo Mousse deseándole mucha suerte luego se acerco a Cologne que extrañamente estaba rodeada por toda la aldea mientras a su lado estaba Shampoo con una cara de incredulidad._

_Ranma inclinándose ante Cologne "Yo he cumplido con mi parte... ahora me parece que esta es la despedida" _

_Cologne "No tan rápido." dijo mientras miraba a su lado "No te puedes ir hasta pelear con Shampoo"_

_Ranma sorprendido "Yo no deseo pelear" _

_Cologne "Por que no?" _

_Ranma muy serio "No le veo la razón"_

_Cologne sonriendo "Yo lo siento pero no te puedo dejar ir ahora futuro yerno."_

_Ranma lo entendió todo de alguna manera la anciana sabía de sus habilidades, asi que no tuvo otra opción sin mas se puso en una pose de batalla "Tecnica ultima de la escuela saotome" , cologne y todas en el pueblo se pusieron en guardia esperando un ataque, asi que ranma se preparo y "ahora me ves y ahora no" y salio corriendo como un cohete mientras a todos se les caia una gota de sudor._

_Un mes mas tarde en Nerima Japon... "Viejo estúpido! No solo lo había metido en un tremendo problema con las amazonas, si no que en el viaje de regreso gracias a una borrachera que su padre se dio, no solo averiguo que estaba comprometido con un montón de chicas que su padre desde niño lo había vendido por un plato de arroz y pescado, por el yattai de Ukio y otras cosas más que ya no venían al caso demonios y nos solo eso si no que le salió con un compromiso de honor que tenía un amigo suyo, Genma le dijo que este era el mas antiguo y era el único valido, esto fue el colmo asi que sin más aprovechando lasa cajas de ahí agarro a su padre lo convirtió en panda y lo mando a la dirección que encontró del dojo Tendo en una caja de entrega Inmediata, el se fue caminando para poder pensar en lo que iba hacer, suspiro mientras recordaba que hacia unos años atras había logrado averiguar la dirección de la casa de su madre pero todas las cartas que envio eran devueltas al final se dio cuenta que ya nadie vivia ahi un dia que pasaron cerca y el se escapo para ver a su mama._

_  
Era un día como cualquier otro de primavera. Los cerezos dejaban caer sus flores de un color rosa puro, que bailaban junto a la brisa matinal, y luego caían suave y elegantemente al suelo asfaltado a veces, o a los jardines y  
veredas llenas de fresca hierba, un par de hermosas jóvenes caminaban respirando la hermosa fragancia de los arboles de Sakura._

_Akane "Que hermosa tarde Gwen-chan, no crees?"_

_Gwen sonriendo "Claro y ahora mejor desde que mandamos a Kuno a volar"_

_Akane sonrío recordando el incidente "Oye que habrá sido esa tremenda caja que estaban dejando en la casa cuando salíamos"_

_Gwen "No sé pero ya averiguaremos al regresar"_

_Akane mira al suelo y ve un nido caído "Mira pobrecitos los voy a subir"  
Gwen viendo como Akane estaba empezando a trepar al árbol "Akane déjalo te vas a caer es muy alto"_

_Akane sonriendo "Oh no te preocupes no me va a pasar nada"_

_Gwen solo miraba preocupada a su amiga, que acababa de dejar el nido y estaba por bajar cuando se dio un resbalón y perdio el equilibrio "AKANE!" Grito y trato de llegar a ella cuando una ráfaga roja cruzo frente a ella._

_Akane se resbalo trato de asirce de algo cuando no pudo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, de pronto su espalda se impacto con algo blando su cuerpo estaba rodeada por unos fuertes brazos casi inmediatamente abrió los ojos al hacerlo sé encontró en brazos de un joven de cabello largo atado en una cola que la miraba con unos profundos ojos azules tan profundos que por un momento se sintió perdida en ellos "Te encuentras bien te hiciste daño" le escucho decir ella solo negó suavemente con la cabeza el sonrío con una alegría y ternura que hicieron que la sangre le subiera a la cabeza sentía sus mejillas arder "(Dios que me Pasa!)" Y por un momento se quedo perdida en la mirada del joven se sentía protegida y una calidez invadía su cuerpo y una hermosa sonrisa surco sus labios._

_Ranma estaba cautivado él vio como una chica se caía e inmediatamente corrió para salvarla, cuando le sostuvo ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos marrones que le miraban con confusión le pregunto si estaba bien y no sabia por que al saber que asi era lo invadió un sentimiento de alegría y paz, en ese momento el sonrío y ella se sonrojo mientras la más hermosa sonrisa que jamas hubiera visto en mujer alguna apareció en ella se quedo embelesado por un momento perdido en esa hermosa sonrisa mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rojo y su corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora._

_Cuando de pronto Gwen carraspeo la voz ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y rápidamente se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron._

_Ranma muy sonrojado "Yo espero que estés bien!"_

_Akane igual de roja "Sí muchas gracias"_

_Gwen "Akane estas bien no te paso nada"_

_Akane mirándola "No estoy bien, no te preocupes"_

_Ranma sintiéndose cohibido "Bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós" y salió corriendo._

_Akane se quedo ahí viendo como desaparecía mientras su corazón latía salvajemente._

_Gwen sorprendida "Vaya Akane quien sería él"_

_Akane no respondía solo miraba la silueta que se perdía "No lo sé pero me gustaría saberlo..."_

_Continuara..._

_Notas Finales:_

_Algunas cosas como el entrenamiento del Nekoken seran informadas mas adelantes es decir en los capitulos siguientes, y si soun tendo no cae en esa espiral de depresion si no que lo supera con la llegada de Nodoka, asi que el sigue enseñado en el dojo lo que ocasiona que nabiki no sea la que trae el dinero ella sera un poco ambiciosa pero no tan mercenaria, kasumi sera como una adolecente un poco mas suelta, y akane por culpa de gwen es mas acequible al seccion varones, y ranma es un genio con un gran coeficiente intelectual y el puede usar su ki para aumentar su fuierza aracnida y la fortaleza y velocidad naturales, es tan fuerte y agil como cuando tenía el hombre araña su traje negro en el comic, ademas el sabe una version del nekoken creada por el ya dare a conocer los detalles en proximos capitulos recalacarles que este fic será siempre por siempre un Ranma Akane_

_Acepto sugerencias por favor enviarlas por leer_

_Carlos Privatt_


	3. Chapter 3

_Subalterno "Señor espero que haya tenido un buen viaje"_

_Lobo gris "Así es como han estado las cosas por aquí"_

_Subalterno "Bien no hemos tenido ningún problema"_

_Lobo gris sonriendo "Y averiguaste lo que te pedí"_

_Subalterno con una sonrisa saca un folder que extiende a su jefe "Por supuesto"_

_Lobo gris toma el folder sacando una dirección y unas fotos donde se veía a una preciosa chica de hermoso pelo rubio y lindos ojos esmeraldas a su lado otra joven de pelo corto negro y bellos ojos marrones "Vaya es hermosa, creo que lo disfrutare mucho"_

_Subalterno "Asi es amo además sé esta quedando en un lugar llamado dojo Tendo"_

_Lobo gris sonriendo "Manda al grupo ishinse, para que me haga el trabajo"_

_Subalterno "Si amo haré que la traigan de inmediato"_

_Lobo Gris "Querrá decir que las traigan, a las dos"_

_**¿SPIDER RANMA!**_

_Capitulo 3 _

_ "Secreto Revelado"_

_Akane y Gwen llegaban a casa "Konichiwa!"_

_Nodoka les respondió "Okarinasae, minas¡" _

_Gwen dirigiéndose al comedor "Hola a todos, que hay de ce..." y ahí quedo la frase por que el espectáculo frente a ella la dejo callada. Frente a ella estaban Soun sentado en el porsche fumando un cigarro, Kasumi sonriendo, Nodoka con una gran olla de tallos de bambu, mirando una jaula que estaba junto a la pared del patio donde un gran panda se encontraba_

_Akane se le abrieron los ojos "Pero que hace un Panda gigante aquí!"_

_Kasumi sonriendo "Se ve que es un animalito muy simpático"_

_Gwen mirando a Kasumi con una cara de incredulidad "A eso le llamas animalito¡"_

_Nabiki en ese momento entraba desde el vestibulo "Perfecto ya llame a 5 zoológicos y todos están interesados"_

_Todos la voltean a ver con una gota en la cabeza._

_Mientras el Panda sostiene un cartelito que dice "Por favor agua Caliente"_

_Ranma se encontraba paseando por la ciudad era su primera vez en Nerima y le estaba costado un poco llegar al dojo Tendo "Rayos debi haberme metido en la caja con el viejo panda a este paso no voy a encontrar el sitio que busco" cuando de pronto le llamo la atención una gran camioneta negra aparcada al lado de una pared amplia esto no hubiera significado nada normalmente, pero esta vez su sentido arácnido comenzó a zumbar muy fuerte, sin pensarlo se acerco al vehículo, cuando estaba cerca noto dos hombres que estaban a un lado del auto, por el lenguaje de su cuerpo noto que estaban tensos como si estuvieran vigilando algo, cuando uno de ellos lo noto y ambos se le acercaron._

_1° Hombre "Piérdete imbécil"_

_2° Hombre "Más vale que te vayas si no deseas salir lastimado"_

_Ranma los evalúo eran dos sujetos de 1:74 o1: 75 mt de estatura cada uno, muy fornidos y probablemente peligrosos, en eso se escucho "¡Noooooooooooo!"._

_En el dojo todos estaban a punto de cenar cuando Soun volteo la cara alarmado, todos miraron a ver que sucedía cuando de pronto 8 hombres vestidos de negro tipo ninja, con los rostros cubiertos saltaron al patio desde el muro, Soun se paro y se dirigió a ellos "Quienes son y que desean"_

_Un hombre de unos 2 mt de altura,el unico con el rostro descubierto calvo con una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro encima del ojo izquierdo, el cual parecia sin vida, era aparentemente el líder se paro adelante con una sonrisa que hizo escarapelar el cuerpo de las chicas "Vengo por ellas" señalando a Akane y Gwen._

_Akane se levanto airadamente junto a Gwen, "No sé quienes sean pero no pensamos ir con ustedes"_

_Soun se puso delante de su familia con el rostro muy serio "Antes tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver"._

_El hombre sonríe malignamente "Si asi lo desea!" Y moviendo sus brazos cuatro hombres se lanzaron contra ellos._

_Han pasado solo unos minutos desde que inicio la pelea pero las cosas no pintan bien para los residentes del dojo tendo, Akane se encuentra junto a Gwen cada una enfrentándose a un hombre, Soun ha entablado combate cerrado con dos de los atacantes,se observa como en una postura muy solida golpea, evade y detiene a sus enemigos ahi se notaba que el era un maestro del estilo algo va,mientras Nodoka a tomado su Katana y bloquea el paso delante de Kasumi que abraza a Nabiki quien en estan en el comedor aun sin creer que alguien los atacaria en su propia casa, la sola idea que su padre y hermanas pierdan provocan un miedo que se refleja en sus caras._

_Akane un poco cansada evade a su rival piensa, "Demonios son muy buenos todos deben tener un cuarto dan en Kempo" mientras golpea en el pecho a su rival con una patada que lo lanza hacia atrás pero este da una vuelta en el aire cayendo de pie y atacándola de nuevo "Rayos con un golpe así Kuno estaría inconsciente" en eso un grito llama su atención Gwen ha sido golpeada en él estomago y a caído hacia atrás, Akane __ "¡Noooooooooooo!"__ y sin dar más tiempo reaccionando por instinto saca un mazo gigante con el que golpea a su enemigo en la cara enviándolo contra la jaula del panda dejándo a los dos inconscientes, y corre a socorrer a su amiga, de pronto el hombre que ataco a gwen saca una katana y se lanza contra ellas lanzando un corte que es detenido por otra espada cuyo propietaria es Nodoka, un quinto hombre se une a la lucha con una katana desenvainada y apoya a su compañero contra la mujer armada. Gwen y Akane observan a la mujer que quieren como una Madre defenderse del ataque de dos hombres con Katanas, para ellas es algo increíble verla luchar con una habilidad y gracia que kuno amaria poseer, pero aun asi sus contrincantes son buenos, en un certero movimiento Nodoka logra herir en el hombro a uno de ellos ocasionando que este caiga del dolor, y rematandolo con la empuñadura de su katana con un certero golpe a la cabeza pero al hacerlo se descuido ocasionando que el otro logre herirla en el hombro haciendo que retroceda, Soun en una maniobra sorprendente logra dejar fuera de combate a sus adversarios justo para observar como el atacante de Nodoka logra herirla, saltando frente a Nodoka, haciendo espacio para que akane y gwen la retiren hacia atras para protegerla._

_Gwen muy preocupada "Estas bien Tía?"_

_Nodoka solo sonríe "Tranquilas mis niñas es solo un rozón"_

_Soun esta jadeando el esfuerzo de defenderse le ha costado, Akane se ha dado cuenta las cosas no apuntan bien y a pesar de que hay cuatro fuera de combate, todavía quedan otros cuatro y estaba ese sujeto alto que parecía ser el más peligroso y no había intervenido a un._

_Nabiki miraba todo con un rictus de terror, mientras buscaba refugio en los brazos de su hermana mayor._

_"Alto" se escucho decir al líder de ese grupo "Ahora me toca a mí" mientras tomaba la Katana que tenía la sangre de Nodoka, Akane y Gwen miraban con impotencia al sujeto aproximarse cuando un grito proveniente de afuera llamo la atención de todos en la trifulca "Mokou Takabisha" y al segundo siguiente el muro del patio voló en pedazos siendo atravesado por dos hombres vestidos de negro que cayeron inconscientes al patio todavia se observaba un ligero humo saliendo de sus ropas destrozadas, todos giraron para ver emerger por el agujero a un hombre joven de aproximadamente 1:78cm de altura, vestido con una camisa china de color rojo sin mangas, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, su cuerpo era musculoso pero no como un levantador de pesas si no mas como un gimnasta olimpico, la gracia y forma de caminar hablaban de un alto dominio del arte, pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos azules que brillaban como si fueran de fuego._

_Ranma al entrar comenzo evaluando la situación; frente a él había 4 hombres uno de ellos muy grande y fornido y los otros tres medianos, en el piso 3 hombres en distintos lugares, un panda y un cuarto hombre a su izquierda, al frente en lo que parecía un comedor dos mujeres estaban abrazadas se veía el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, en el porche estaba un hombre adulto probablemente de la edad de su padre protegiendo a una mujer quizás su esposa y dos chicas un momento el las conocía una era la chica rubia y la otra era el hermoso ángel que le había robado sus pensamientos toda la tarde y abrazaba a la mujer quizás su madre y estaba herida, su mirada se endureció sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba._

_El hombre más altoa pesar de que sus sentidos le avisaban peligro a un con la Katana en la mano se adelanto hacia chico que acababa de aparecer y con gesto desdeñoso le hablo "Chico acabas de cometer el peor error de tu corta vida"_

_Ranma estaba furioso pero aun así era capaz de controlarse y con una voz muy fría replico "No eres tú el que lo has hecho pero eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta"_

_El sujeto soltó junto con los demás una carcajada paso la lengua por la Katana saboreando su sangre y se lanzo contra Ranma en un movimiento muy rápido y ágil para dar un corte horizontal._

_Gwen miraba sorprendida "Akane es él"_

_Akane solo asintió con la cabeza mientras su rostro tomaba un rictus de preocupación ahí estaba el chico que la salvo, otra vez una extraña sensación de angustia subía por su estomago por primera vez tenía miedo por alguien que no era de su familia._

_Nodoka aun tomando su Katana con el brazo sano miraba al joven que acaba de aparecer, se notaba su vitalidad, era alto y exudaba una fuerza y confianza que podía solo venir de fuerza interior verdadera. _

_Al ver como lo atacaba él más alto todos parecieron contener el aire al mismo tiempo._

_El gigante lanza el corte y cuando estaba seguro que había alcanzado a su presa, se encontro sorprendido cuando Ranma detuvo la espada con las palmas de sus manos desnudas, como lo había detenido a su velocidad era imposible de entender para el maleante, sin dar tiempo para que se recobre, ranma lanzo una patada lateral a la parte media del estomago con tanta fuerza que este salio despedido como un cohete llevandose de encuentro a uno de sus hombres incrustandose contra una pared del otro extremo del patio._

_Las quijadas de los malhechores restantes se cayeron al piso su jefe acababa de ser anulado con un solo golpe, sin dar tiempo a que alguno de los malhechores restantes reaccionaran ranma salto en el aire cayendo frente a uno de ellos, sin mayor ceremonia lanzo un perfecto upper cut al intestino de este, los ojos del matón se abrieron como platos al sentir el puño en su intestino, sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, después solo quedaba la oscuridad; el ultimo sujeto estaba helado no podía creer que ese sujeto había terminado con su jefe y dos compañeros en menos de 30 segundos, al momento saco un par de chacos que comenzó a manipular para tratar de mantener alejado a este enemigo._

_Ranma camino con tranquilidad al asustado delincuente que manipulaba los chacos, nadie parecio notar las laminas rojas que comenzaron a extenderse de sus nudillos,cuando lo tuvo alcance grito "kenshin amariguriken revisado: tormenta de garra de gato" sus manos se empañaron solo se vieron unas luces rojizas al final los chacos fueron desintegrados como aserrin en cuestion de segundos, al mismo tiempo que la ropa del maleante cayo hecha jirones, este no daba credito a lo que estaba pasando y sin mas salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas lamentablmente en su estado mental aturdido no vio el arbol que estaba a unos metros en su camino estampandose contra el y cayendo inconsciente, a todos se les aparecio una gran gota de sudor._

_Soun estaba completa y absolutamente sorprendido quien era este chico, su habilidad y fuerza eran impresionantes y esos movimientos al saltar le recordaron a su amigo Genma._

_Ranma se acerco rápidamente a las chicas y la mujer con el rostro preocupado "Se encuentran bien?"_

_Gwen estaba emocionada este sujeto era increíble un héroe como los de sus historietas._

_Akane estaba muda, ella secretamente había fantaseado con un príncipe que la salvara cuando estaba en peligro algo que parecía imposible de suceder y hoy le había pasado dos veces._

_Nodoka miraba agradecida al joven cuyo pelo tan negro como la noche, y ojos tan azules como el cielo le recordaban a alguien muy especial, Con una voz muy dulce "Gracias a usted joven estamos bien"_

_Ranma al escuchar las palabras solo atino a ruborizarse el no estaba acostumbrado a recibir alabanzas (con un padre como genma quien) y ahí frente a él estaba una señora de una mirada tan dulce y haciendolo,extrañamente el se sentía un poco extraño frente a ella algo le decía que la conocía, cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente solo giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con una tierna mirada que lo dejo sin aliento "(vaya es tan hermosa parece un ángel)"_

_Akane quien había estado miarando agradecida a su salvador se encontro recibiendo la mirada reciproca de este comenzo a ruborizarse "(Dios se ve tan Kawaii)"_

_Pero la magia del momento fue interrumpida por Kasumi "Tía venga vamos a curarle la herida" que apareció con un botiquín y con la ayuda de Nabiki llevaron a Nodoka adentro para curarle la herida._

_Gwen levantándose "Voy a llamar a la policía"_

_Soun mirando a Akane "Hija ve por cuerdas para atarlos antes que despierten"_

_Akane levantándose "Sí papa" y salió corriendo_

_Ranma se paro frente a Soun "Puedo ayudarlo"_

_Soun solo sonrío y asintió._

_Han pasado breves minutos desde que la policía se llevo a los maltrechos bandidos, todos están frente al comedor incluyendo a un Tímido Ranma que fue convencido para que se quedarse a cenar._

_Ranma nervioso "Yo no quisiera incomodarlos, despues de lo que acaban de pasar"_

_Soun que estaba a su costado lo golpea suavemente en la espalda "Vamos muchacho no digas eso, nos salvaste"_

_Nodoka que estaba sentada frente a él terminando de servir un te, mientras Kasumi le colocaba un plato y servia la cena "Por favor joven no me diga que no tiene hambre"_

_Ranma iba a responder pero su estomago rugió adelantándose ocasionando que este se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza avergonzado, ocasionado las risas de los presentes._

_Gwen sonriendo "Ya ves tienes hambre, vamos acompañanos a comer"_

_Akane que estaba al lado de Ranma "Gwen-chan por favor no lo molestes"_

_Nabiki estaba frente a su padre "Vaya Akane por lo que veo te gusta defenderlo"_

_Ocasionando que ambos jóvenes se vieran y sonrojaran más _

_Kasumi que se estaba sentando "Ya chicas dejen de molestar a Akane y Oh dios no sé tu nombre"_

_Ranma se percato que era cierto el no se había presentado asi que levantandose se dirigio a todos dando un arco formal "Oh disculpen mi falta de modales me llamo Ranma"_

_Nodoka perdio el color, lo miro un poco emocionada y con anhelo pregunto "Dijiste Ranma"_

_Akane, Nabiki, Gwen intercambiaron miradas no podía ser era casi imposible._

_Ranma que seguía parado sonrío "Sí Ranma Saotome"._

_En alguna parte de Tokyo en un edificio muy alto alguien estaba por recibir malas noticias._

_Subalterno entrando muy pálido "Amo!"_

_Lobo Gris sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía "Que sucede ya me trajeron a mis gatitas"_

_Subalterno comenzando a sudar "No amo y no creo que lleguen"_

_Lobo gris ahora si levanto su rostro su mirada era asesina "Por que?"_

_Subalterno sudando "Por que el Grupo ishinse fue derrotado y todos sus miembros están en la cárcel"_

_Lobo gris se queda mudo por un instante para luego soltar las carcajadas, ante la confusa mirada de su lacayo " bien un reto esto me gusta, jajaja pero lo dejare para después el King ping viene de visita en un par de meses, hay que preparar todo, después de su visita yo mismo me encargare de eses asunto, ahora retírate"_

_El lacayo se inclino y retiro dejando al pensativo maleante "Vaya un reto jajaja, me gusta los retos"_

_Nodoka levantandose y acercandose con lagrimas en los ojos "¡Ranma¡Eres... eres tu, Soy yo tu madre" Años lo habían cambiado del tierno pequeñín que él había sido cuando ella lo vio por última vez, pero no había confusión del hombre que había crecido de su propia carne. _

_Sepultado en un abrazo, Ranma sintió millones de memorias removiéndose desde donde habían sido ocultadas hace ya largos años. El olor, el sentimiento, la comodidad que venia de ser sujetado por la única persona que nunca podía ser reemplazada en el mundo. Cuando él habló, era casi un sollozo de alegría, casi una oración de gracias. "Mamá..." _

_Mirando la alegre reunión, ni un solo un par de ojos lograron permanecer secos._

_Nabiki, conocida por su cinismo y exterior frió se encontraba conmovida por la experiencia como su hermana. Kasumi - una secreta aficionada de películas dramáticas nocturnas que miraba mientras consumía tazones de helado- tenía lágrimas fluyendo por su cara mientras ella abrazaba a Nabiki, Akane y Gwen también tenían lagrimas en los ojos al ver a Ranma reunido con su madre después de tanto tiempo, y sentir el amor entre ellos era suficiente para mover a cualquiera. _

_Ranma estaba feliz y lágrimas caían de su rostro despues de tanto tiempo había encontrado a su madre o dios gracias pensaba, de pronto la tierna escena se corto por la entrada de un enorme panda que estaba semi-aturdido, todavía recuperándose del golpe recibido, toda la familia paro lo que estaban haciendo y por un instante la escena parecio congelada en el tiempo cuando el caos erupcion, nabiki y kasumi gritaron asustadas, Soun, gwen y akane se levantaron tomando posturas de batalla, el grito sobresalto a genma-panda que salto cayendo en el estanque del patio, estaba a punto de salir cuando sintio la mirada de dos personas que tenía frente a él._

_ Ranma lo miro "Papa?"_

_Genma sonrio al reconocer a su hijo sacando un cartel de quien sabe donde "Hola hijo tienes algo de comer?"_

_Nodoka solo miraba perpleja la escena incluso parecio reconocer la mala letra de su marido en el cartel "eres tu Genma?"_

_Ranma recien percatandose que ahora todos lo miraban solo atino a sonreir "Es él, Mamá. Papá fue maldecido en convertirse en un panda" _

_Genma se detuvo por un minuto enfocado en la mujer que tenía al frente, memorias vagas comenzaron a emerger y cuando vio la katana envainada que aun llevaba Nodoka, un miedo irracional se apodero de él y trato de salir corriendo._

_Nodoka con una voz fría "Genma Saotome... Si ese eres tu, entonces detente ahora"_

_La habitación quedo en silencio al sonido de la voz de Nodoka. Diez años de solo soledad y amargura ponían autoridad dentro de su voz que ningún entrenamiento o artes marciales podían enseñar. Cuando ella hablo, el panda se detuvo, vacilo, pensó sobre seguir, entonces giro de vuelta a encarar su destino, asi que camino y sacanado una pelota de playa gigante comenzo a jugar con ell mientras sacaba un cartelito que decia "yo soy solo un lindo y pequeño panda" ante lo cual todos se cayeron de cara al piso._

_Ranma recobrandose rapidamente "Por favor me pueden dar agua caliente" Kasumi fue rápidamente a la cocina y regreso con un vaso, ante el asombro general Ranma vertió un poco de agua en el panda que al momento se transformo en un hombre mayor vestido con un gi blanco, una pañoleta en la cabeza y lentes._

_Genma se levanto todo mojado mostrando un cartel diciendo 'Traidor" cuando un carraspeo llamo su atención_, _Genma sudando "Hola querida"_

_Soun saliendo de su sopresa de ver la transformación se acerco a abrazar a su amigo de toda la vida "Saotome que gusto volver a verlo"_

_Nodoka solo fulminaba con la mirada al estupido de su marido. Genma quien casi nunca usaba su cerebro comenzo a pensar que su hijo al llegar no había demostrado ser el hombre entre hombres que él le prometio solo movio sus cabeza mirando al cielo "Oh porque los cielos me han castigado con una pobre excusa de mujer para hijo, que ni siquiera es un artista marcial decente"_

_Todos la unisono gritaron "Queee!" Mirando a Ranma._

_Nodoka con el rostro incrédulo miro a su recien encontrado retoño deseando que lo que escucho era una mentira "Hijo a ti te gustan los hombres?"_

_Ranma estaba furioso como el estupido de su padre se le ocurrio insultarlo asi frente a su madre y akane, uh de donde vino lo de akane bueno no importa por ahora lo pensare mas tarde se dijo "Por supuesto que no, a mi me gustan las mujeres"_

_Akane soltó un suspiro de alivio, al igual que todos en la sala._

_Nodoka con el rostro descompuesto de furia y tomando su Katana "Genma como te atreves a insultar a mi hijo que ha demostrado esta noche que es un excelente artista marcial, y no tengo la mas mínima duda que es un hombre entre hombres"_

_Genma solo comenzó a retroceder mientras sudaba y balbuceaba cientos de excusas, para terminar ejecutando la tecnica del tigre caido (par los que no son familiares con esta, gemna se arrodilla y comienza a pedir perdon)_

_Han pasado más de dos horas en las cuales Ranma a comenzado dando una sintesis de su viaje a los miembros de la casa Tendo, ocasionando unas miradas no muy gratas en Genma y la promesa de dolor que estas implican sobre todo en las de su esposa y su Katana._

_Ranma terminando su relato "Y después de Jusenkyo y la aldea de las amazonas vinimos a japon para realizar el compromiso de honor entre la familias tendo y saotome"_

_Akane con una cara de interrogación "Compromiso? a que te refieres?"_

_Ranma la mira incredulo "quieres decir que no lo sabes?"_

_Soun "Bueno es que aún no lo he dicho!"_

_Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi "De que hablas papa"_

_Soun comenzó a explicar todo pacientemente._

_Akane "Que? Un prometido?" Akane no podía creer lo que su padre había dicho ella o sus hermanas debían cumplir un pacto de casarse con Ranma._

_Nodoka miro a los hombres mayores con un gesto desaprobación "Solo a ustedes se les pudo ocurrir esa idea"_

_Gwen sonriendo "Pues me parece maravilloso, que romántico"_

_Akane "ESO NO TIENE NADA DE ROMANTICO"_

_Nabiki sonriendo lascivamente "Cálmate Akane a mi no me parece mala idea Ranma es muy guapo"_

_Ranma solo atinaba a ruborizarse pero no se iba quedar callado "Yo no estoy de acuerdo"_

_Toda la sala se quedo en silencio_

_Nodoka mirando a su hijo "Por que? Ranma es que ya tienes a alguien?"_

_Akane miraba con ojos asustados a Ranma tenía miedo que dijera que sí._

_Ranma "No mama, nunca he tenido novia, por el entrenamiento y los viajes no había tiempo, no estoy de acuerdo por que me parecería muy injusto obligar a una persona a casarse con otra por acuerdo, particularmente me gustaría estar con alguien por amor"_

_Soun y Genma miraban incrédulos al chico._

_Akane veía a un joven maduro y responsable sin querer la admiración crecía en su interior por él _

_Gwen mirándolo fijamente "Vaya eso es muy profundo" ocasionando el sonrojo del joven._

_Nodoka miraba orgullosa a su hijo este era un joven maduro era más de lo que esperaba y aun asi se preguntaba como Genma lo había logrado era increíble, pero el honor es primero "Aun así hijo el honor manda que hay que cumplir el acuerdo"_

_Ranma miro a su madre iba a replicar pero al ver esos ojos se dio cuenta que sería inútil replicar asi que sin mas solo cabeceo afirmativamente "Esta bien mama, pero me gustaría poner una condición que si al termino de un año no ha surgido el amor entre mi futura novia y yo este queda cancelado"_

_Soun y Genma iban a protestar pero la gelida mirada de Nodoka y la vista de su katana desenfundada sabiamnete los callo._

_Nodoka sonrío interiormente su hijo demostraba una madurez lejana en alguien de 16 años "bien me parece razonable asi quedara establecido, ahora dime a quien escoges?"_

_Ranma tímidamente contesto "Preferiría que ellas escogieran"_

_Soun sonriendo "bien hijas que dicen"_

_Kasumi sonrío "Me parece que Akane es la adecuada ya que es de su edad, no es así Nabiki"_

_Nabiki aunque estaba un poco(bastante) interesada se dio con las mirdas de kasumi y gwen asi que solo capitulo "Me parece perfecto¡ que dices Gwen?"_

_Gwen sonriendo "Me parece perfecto que sea Akane"_

_Akane completamente roja "Queeee yo pero porque!"_

_Nodoka con la voz seria "No quieres Akane-chan, solo dilo"_

_Akane alzo el rostro y se perdio otra vez en esos profundos ojos azules, "Yo A...cepto"_

_Ranma estaba con la boca abierta ese ángel había dicho que sí cuando la voz de su madre lo saco de su sueño "Y tu Ranma estas de acuerdo", "Yo mamá es... toy de acuerdo"_

_Soun y Genma saltaron de alegría mientras todo sé hacia una fiesta y celebraban, mientras Gwen y Nabiki se juntaban planeando las citas de ellos, Kasumi comentaba que hacían bonita pareja Ranma y Akane solo se miraban tímidamente un poco sonrojados._

_Es casi medianoche Ranma se encuentra echado en el techo del dojo Tendo repasando los eventos del Día aun no puede creer que encontrara a su madre y a la vez este comprometido "Dios parece una locura"_

_"Que parece una locura!", Ranma se sobresalto volteo preocupado para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos marrones que lo veían desde unas escaleras a un lado "A...kane yo que haces acá!"_

_Akane sonriendo "Escuche ruidos y vine a ver"_

_Ranma un poco más relajado "lamento haberte despertado"_

_Akane negó suavemente con la cabeza "No te preocupes no podía dormir"_

_Ranma se quedo mirándola había luna llena y el reflejo resaltaba el hermoso rostro de la chica por alguna razón no podía quitarle la vista de encima._

_Akane estaba nerviosa Ranma la miraba fijamente y eso la ponía muy nerviosa "Ranma, me oyes ranma me pones nerviosa!"_

_Ranma despertando de su sueño "l..o Sien...to"_

_Akane empezando a enojarse "Por que me veías, si se puede saber (espero que no sea nada pervertido)"_

_Ranma muy rojo "Es que eres muy bonita"_

_Akane se puso más roja que un tomate "Gra...cias"_

_Ranma trato de cambiar la conversación "Akane dime té molesta estar comprometida conmigo"_

_Akane estaba sorprendida por la pregunta pero decidió que era un buen momento para hablar "Ranma escúchame yo nunca he tenido novio y si no fuera por gwen creo que los odiaria, todo empezo con un chico de un grado superior se llma Kuno..." Ranma presto atención y mientras escuchaba la fascinante vida de la chica se daba cuenta lo difícil que la había pasado._

_Akane "Por eso te confieso que no tengo confianza para estar con un chico"_

_Ranma no podía culparla "Tienes razón de pensar así, y si deseas romper el compromiso te entenderé y té apoyare"_

_Akane lo miro era la primera vez que un chico la protegía, la escuchaba sin intentar estar con ella y ponía sus intereses por encima de los de él una hermosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro se sentía en confianza y una calidez que brotaba de su corazón "Ranma no quiero romper el compromiso eres el primer hombre que me inspira confianza"_

_Ranma sonrío "Gracias Akane tu escuchaste mi vida, yo nunca he podido relacionarme con una chica y quizás no se como tratarla por eso te propongo que seamos amigos y dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso"_

_Akane levanto su mano "Es un trato"_

_Ranma estrechando su mano "Así es"_

_Akane se levanto y sonriendo" bueno es tarde me voy a acostar" trato de caminar pero dio un paso en falso que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo "ahhhhh"_

_Ranma se levanto impulsado por un resorte pero no logro atraparla instintivamente sus estiro sus brazos y dos líneas de telaraña atraparon Akane deteniendo su caída y levantándola hacia él._

_Akane estaba sorprendida al llegar al Techo "Pero como hiciste esto"_

_Ranma solo le miro "Creo que será una noche muy larga"_

_Continuara_

_Notas Finales:_

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y Spiderman al incomparable Stann Lee, como ven cuando la madre de ranma se mudo este no pudo contactarla apesar de haber descubierto su direccion, en el proximo capitulo develare el misterio de como ranma sabe usar el nekoken, aunque algunos personajes parezcan fuera de caracter se debe a que su vida es diferente en el caso de akane esta es mas madura por influencia de gwen y nodoka,por favor dudas y comentarios haganmelos llegar a mi mail._

_Acepto sugerencias por favor enviarlas por leer_

_Carlos Privatt_


	4. Chapter 4

__

Corporación Coscord New York, en un complejo amplio que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras las instalaciones estaban llenas de personal que trabaja normalmente, en un ala aislada del complejo se encontraban solo tres personas observando con interés varias capsulas de tamaño grande en los cuales se distinguian extrañas siluetas .

uno de las personas diriguiendose a la otra "Vaya me parece que al fin lo logro Dr. Spencer"

Dr. Spencer sonriendo "Si al fin lo logre ojalá el Dr. Carson viviera, para ver que sus teorías son realidad, espero les agrade caballeros"

"Es excelente Dr. Spencer pero esta seguro de esto" mientras señalaba a un ser que se encontraba dentro de una de las capsulas"

Dr. Spencer "Por supuesto mi maestro el finado Dr. Carson estaba equivocado al intentar usar insectos para mejorar a los seres humanos debemos usar animales, si desean se lo podran llevar en una semana"

Uno de los sujetos que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento "Maravilloso me lo llevare a Japón para la visita que tengo programada en unos meses, será un buen lugar para probarlo"

Sin saberlo un pequeño microfono oculto en la chaqueta de uno de los participantes de esta conversación, transmitia todo a una camioneta que se encontraba en el camino ahí un hombre joven de unos 19 años recibia la transmición junto a su equipo "Finalmente seras mio King ping¡"

**¿SPIDER RANMA!**

**Capitulo 4**

** "Revelación"**

Nerima Japón 9:00 a.m. especificamente el dojo tendo, en un cuarto donde hay un letrero con el nombre de Akane, una chica de cabello marron corto se esta despertando, a pesar de que ha dormido pocas horas, la emoción no le permite seguir dormida.

Akane estirandose se levanta y se dirige al furo a bañarse, mientras se relaja en el agua caliente, comienza a pensar en todas los acontecimientos del dia anterior, no solo unos maleantes atacaron a su familia en su propia casa si no un chico las había salvado y lo mas asombroso que era el hijo perdido de su querida tía nodoka, no solo eso si no que ahora estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el, aunque ya habían hablado y solo iban a ser amigos por ahora, tenía que reconocer que era muy apuesto y no solo eso si no lo que el puede hacer, bien hoy dia lo va a descubrir es bueno que sea _ domingo, pero no hay tiempo para pensar más, él sé lo prometio y ya no puede esperar más para verlo, asi que termina de secarse y se pone un vestido amarillo, sandalias un leve maquillaje, luego se mira frente al espejo con una sonrisa asiente y baja para despertar a Ranma, pero bajar escucha voces , asi que con cautela baja las escaleras para ver que pasaba._

Nodoka esta en la cocina desde las seis de la mañana preparando unos deliciosos desayunos para su hijo y familia, a un no lo puede creer su hijo esta con ella al fin después de tantos años, y él es tan guapo, tan varonil y fuerte aun recuerda con orgullo como se deshizo de esos maleantes en la noche pasada, si su hijo es más de lo que esperaba y por lo que veía tenía un gran corazón que se preocupaba por los demás, al salvarlos a ellos sin saber quienes eran; si su hijo era su orgullo, al salir lo vio sentado en la sala acaba de despertarse y ya se estaba cambiando vestía una camisa china azul y pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

Nodoka sonriendo "Buenos días Ranma"

Ranma se levanto y con una sonrisa "Buenos días mama"

Nodoka un poco preocupada "Dormiste bien? creo que el sillón estaba muy duro, pero es que no tenemos cuartos ya ves que tu papa se quedo a dormir con Soun"

Ranma "No te preocupes mamá comparado con los sitios donde he dormido durante estos años el sillón es una cama de plumas"

Nodoka sintió el impacto de la frase, su hijo debe haber dormido en quien sabe que sitios, seguro a la intemperie por culpa de su padre, y todavía sonríe y es amable, como puede el sonreirle asi ? las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

Ranma mira el cambio de expresión de su madre y lagrimas que comienzan a vertir sus ojos y corre preocupado a ella "Mama estas bien, te sientes mal te duele algo"

Nodoka no puede evitar abrazar a su hijo con fuerza "Lo siento Hijo perdóname por mi falta de carácter has tenido que pasar por tantas cosas lo siento"

Ranma sonríe ahora entiende por un momento se preocupo que su mama estuvuiera enferma,solo era eso asi que abraza con ternura a su madre "No mamá yo no te culpo por que las cosas se dieran así"

Nodoka levanta la cara mientras Ranma le seca las lagrimas con sus manos "En verdad?"

Ranma asiente con la cabeza " No tu no tuviste la culpa, y sabes si no hubiera entrenado toda mi vida, no hubiera sido capaz de defenderlos ayer, y por ese momento todo lo que pase valió la pena"

Nodoka miraba la sonrisa amable en el rostro de su hijo, una sonrisa verdadera que no se veia en ella desde hace años se dibujo en su rostro "Gracias Hijo"

Ranma "No gracias a ti mama por no ser como el panda" lo que logro una pequeña carcajada de su madre , cuando un sollozo los hace voltearse a sus espaldas.

Nodoka soltando a Ranma mira Akane que esta observando conmovida la escena "Akane ya estas despierta"

Akane secándose una pequeñas lagrimas "Yo lo siento tía Nodoka, no fue mi intención espiarlos, no pude evitar escucharlos"

Nodoka sonríe "No hay problema cariño que te parece si le haces compañía a Ranma mientras traigo el desayuno"

Akane solo asiente al ver a un sonrojado Ranma.

Akane tomando la mano de Ranma "Ven vamos a sentarnos"

Ranma aun sonrojado mira la dulce expresión de Akane al llegar al comedor se sientan

Ranma aun sonrojado "Akane, Gracias"

Akane lo mira con una interrogante

Ranma al ver la confusión "Por lo de anoche"

Akane sonríe mientras recuerda lo que había pasado hace algunas horas

Flash back

Akane se encontraba atrapada por unas especies de hilos muy fuertes que habían detenido su caída y provenían de Ranma, Pero como era posible, se preguntaba mientras era subida por Ranma de regreso al tejado, al estar frente a él no pudo evitar preguntarle como lo había hecho.

Ranma solo la miraba por unos minutos que parecieron horas parecía que se debatía interiormente, pero al final le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

Ranma rascandose la base de la nuca con una mano "Bueno es una historia larga"

Akane solo lo miro con calma "Tengo tiempo mañana no hay clases"

Ranma con una expresión de derrota "Bien pero te quiero pedir nunca decir a nadie lo que te estoy a punto de revelar nunca se lo digas a nadie por favor"

Akane mira el rostro preocupado de su prometido y se da cuenta que es muy importante asi con todo la seriedad "Yo te juro por mi honor que nunca se lo revelare a nadie"

Ranma por un momento mira dentro de los ojos de akane y solo ve sinceridad y un poco de afecto asi que sentandose y le hace señas para que lo acompañe y comienza "Cuando tenía 6 años estaba en las montañas con mi papa, cuando un avión se estrello cerca de donde acampábamos, mi padre fue corriendo para ver que podía sacar de valor, y trajo con él varias cosas no recuerdo muy bien que paso pero si que una extraña araña de color rojo y azul me pico, al momento me desmaye"

Akane escuchaba el relato con toda su atención, mientras miraba a Ranma terminaba una pausa.

Ranma concentrandose en sus memorias "Desde ese momento mi cuerpo comenzo a cambiar, empece a sentir un zumbido en la nuca que aparece cuando hay un peligro cerca es una especie de alarma, con el pasar de los años fueron revelándose otras habilidades podía escalar por las paredes y era capaz de segregar telaraña como la que te lance ahora para salvarte, en resumen adquirí las habilidades de una araña" Termino Ranma mirando la cara completamente asombrada de Akane, dentro de sí comenzó a experimentar un temor que lo había asaltado desde hace unos años que lo consideraran un fenómeno, que lo gente se alejara de él por temor "Yo Akane si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé" mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Akane se lo miro con una expresión soñadora "Eso... eso... es maravilloso"

Ranma levanto la cabeza para ver la cara emocionada de Akane "De verdad? No crees que soy un fenómeno?"

Akane completamente feliz "Para nada, y dime tienes fuerza sobrehumana?"

Ranma mas relajado "Si y soy muy veloz también"

Akane con los ojos como estrellas y arrodillandose frente a ranma haciendo que este se inclinara un poco hacia atras "Si, Sugoi y dime me puedes mostrar lo que puedes hacer?"

Ranma ahora tenía una gota en la cabeza "Yo no se si sea prudente" entonces se enfrento al arma ma devastadora de las mujeres su cara de cahorro triste, ante lo cual "Cla... ro cuando quieras"

Akane emocionada saltando como una niña pequeña entrando a una dulceria "Siiiii, que bien entonces mañana me lo puedes demostrar"

Ranma no muy seguro en que lio se había metido "Bueno"

Fin del Flash back

Akane "Ya te dije que puedes confiar en mí"

Ranma mirándola "Lo sé"

Akane "Y no te olvides que prometiste enseñarme ahora"

Ranma la miro un poco nervioso "Pero tu crees que sea seguro?"

Akane lo miro con un poco de enfado "Te retractas?"

Ranma la mira agitando sus brazos "No pero hay que buscar un sitio seguro, no deseo que todo el mundo se entere"

Akane con una expresión derrotada lo mira "Tienes razón no había pensado en eso, un momento podríamos ir a un bosque cercano donde no haya nadie"

Ranma "Es buena idea pero probablemente nos tomaría todo el día"

Akane con desilusión "Es cierto y conociendo a Gwen y Nabiki es seguro que estén detrás de nosotros todo el día"

Nodoka aparece con una gran bandeja "Bien ha desayunar"

Agradecen por la comida y mientras desayunan Ranma observa dos paquetes de comida envueltos "Mamá para quien es esa comida?"

Akane recien percatandose de los bentos de comida "Si tía alguien no va almorzar en la casa"

Nodoka sonriendo "Ustedes"

Akane y Ranma "QUEEE!"

Nodoka "He decidido que como hoy es un día festivo y mañana van a ir al colegio lo que te incluye Ranma, le enseñes la ciudad a tu prometido Akane no sería muy bueno que ranma se pierda en la ciudad" mientras pensando ("y a la vez permitira que se conozcan mejor, para en el futuro me den muchos nietos")

Ranma ajeno a los pensamioentos de su madre "Iré al colegio mañana?"

Akane sorprendida "Quieres que pasemos todo el día solos tía!"

Nodoka "Así es, están comprometidos y deben conocerse,nada mejor que pasar el tiempo juntos para eso"

Akane estaba feliz ahora podría ver lo que Ranma era capaz de hacer.

Una hora y media más tarde Akane estaba terminando de mostrar Nerima a Ranma.

Akane "Bien se acabo el tour, vamos al bosque!"

Ranma solo sonreía ante la impaciencia de Akane "Esta bien pero si quieres llegar rápido lo mejor sería que te llevara"

Akane pestañeo "Me lleves?"

Ranma se sonrojo un poco "Claro tu sabes cargándote"

Akane se sonrojo también "Si tu crees que vamos a ir más rápido..." y no termino la frase cuando Ranma ya la tenía en sus brazos.

Ranma sonriendo "Sosténte Akane"

Akane sonrojada se agarro de la camisa de Ranma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ranma comenzó a correr y saltar por los tejados moviéndose a una velocidad que superaba los 100 km. por hora, akane estaba maravillada este era un viaje emocionante, en menos de 1/2 hora se encontraban en claro de un bosque junto a un templo abandonado.

Akane "eso fue increíble y eso que estas cargando una mochila"

Ranma solo sonrío "Va eso no es nada"

Akane sonriendo "Muéstrame"

Dojo Tendo unas una hora antes la familia esta reunida desayunando.

Nabiki muy aburrida mientras juega con una camara que había preparado desde el día anterior "Pero por que se fueron solos (con lo bueno que se hubieran vendido fotos de ellos juntos)"

Nodoka con una expresión muy alegre "Por que se acaban de comprometer y tienen que pasar tiempo juntos para conocerse"

Gwen con el rostro deprimido "Pero eso no es justo! Ya les había planeado su día, iban a ir al cine, al parque por que se fueron!"

A todos les salió una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

Kasumi levantándose "Ya me retiro familia volveré mas tarde"

Nodoka con una sonrisa de complicidad "No te preocupes querida tomate tu tiempo y no llegues tarde Kasumi-chan"

Kasumi se sonroja levemente asi que solo asiente y sale.

Soun dejando de lado su periodico "A donde va?"

Nodoka "A practicar en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu"

Genma acercándose a Soun "Que le parece un partido shogi Tendo"

Soun riendo "Excelente Saotome vamos..." pero es cortado por

Una Nodoka muy seria "Ustedes no van a ningún lado, más que a reparar la pared del patio"

Soun "Pe... pe... ro"

Genma con una expresión de suplica "Cariño hace tanto que..."

Nodoka con una mirada muy fría y tocando su katana "He dicho!"

Soun y Genma con la cabeza baja "Si ya vamos"

En el pueblo de las amazonas china.

Cologne mirando a las guerreras frente a ella "Lo encontraron"

"A ún no pero hemos averiguado que viajo a Japón, a la ciudad de Tokyo"

Cologne asintiendo "Muy bien buen trabajo, ahora es el turno de Shampoo"

Shampoo "Sí abuela"

Cologne "Debes ir a Japón y encontrar a Ranma,regresa con él como su esposa, has entendido"

Shampoo "Pero por que abuela es un debilucho"

Cologne frunciendo las cejas "Vas por que te lo ordeno, además Mousse te acompañara"

Shampoo mas molesta "Que pero porque con el estúpido Mousse"

Cologne "Por que el habla el japonés mejor que tu, y ya basta saldrás mañana"

Shampoo solo baja la cabeza en señal de aceptación y sale mientras piensa ("Maldición no me casare con él lo mato primero")

Mientras en el bosque Ranma ejecutaba acrobacias frente Akane que ni el mejor gimnasta del mundo con años de entrenamiento podría hacer.

Akane asombrada "Wow eso es increíble, y que tan fuerte eres?"

Ranma solo sonrío mientras miraba a su alrededor descubriendo una roca de unos 5mt de diámetro debía pesar varias toneladas, se acerco y la levanto sin el mayor esfuerzo "Que te parece!"

Akane estaba extasiada eso era increíble "Vaya eso maravilloso y puedes romperla!"

Ranma la lanzo un golpe y la destrozo en miles de fragmentos, Akane estaba maravillada

Ranma después la miro mientras se le ocurría una idea "Akane no te gustaría escalar"

Akane solo lo miro "Escalar?"

A los pocos minutos Akane estaba muy sujeta al cuello de Ranma mientras este escalaba las paredes del templo con una facilidad increíble, después del paseo Ranma le mostró las variedades en que podía usar su telaraña entre practicas había llegado la hora de almuerzo, escogieron un lugar adecuado y se sentaron mientras Ranma le pasaba un paquete Akane se le cayo de su mochila una vieja libreta.

Akane intrigada "Que es esto Ranma?"

Ranma "Es una vieja libreta que encontré entre las cosas ese día del accidente donde me pico la araña al inicio la usaba para el colegio, por algunas paginas en blanco que tenía pero despues lo guarde como un redordatorio de ese día, tiene cosas escritas en otro idioma me parece que es ingles pero como no sé leerlo nunca averigüe que trataba"

Akane sonriéndole "Si quieres yo lo leo Gwen es americana y ella me enseño a leer y escribir en ingles"

Ranma solo asintió mientras preparaba todo para almorzar.

Akane comenzó a leer las anotaciones donde al inicio observo un nombre "Dr. Richard Carson", despues de dejar todo listo para el almuezo ranma se dedico a practicar un rato unos katas mientras akane terminaba de leer la libreta de anotaciones "Ranma escucha esto te va interesar"

Ranma se acerco para escuchar.

Akane "Ahora voy a leer algunos párrafos los que me parecen te son más importantes de las anotaciones"

"Las Arañas son magníficos ejemplares, ellas son capaces de crear telarañas que usan para cazar y dar abrigo estas son tan fuertes que pueden capturar a insectos muy fuertes, en términos de tamaño si se comparara con un ser humano y este pudiera desarrollar telaraña _ esta seria más fuerte que un cable hecho del más resistente acero. No solo eso las arañas son capaces de usar sus telarañas para bucear, como paracaídas, trampas etc._

También poseen una increíble fuerza física y agilidad extrema, son capaces de adherirse a cualquier superficie y escalar, además es la opnion de varios entomólogos que las arañas poseen la capacidad única que los previene del peligro, un sistema de alarmas que le ha dado la madre naturaleza."

"Es por eso que según mis teorías se le puede dar al ser humano esas habilidades, por lo cual sería capaz de tener fuerza sobrehumana podría levantar fácilmente varias toneladas, agilidad y coordinación que superara fácilmente al mejor atleta olímpico, capacidad de crear telarañas, sería el próximo paso de la evolución.

En esta base he estado utilizando un raro isótopo radioactivo que me ha permitido estimular a un ejemplar de araña especial el único de 45 ejemplares que han sobrevivido a las pruebas, ya es hora de probarlo en un ser humano, pero me he dado cuenta que en mi laboratorio no tengo los medios para hacer una prueba en el mejor estado de aislamiento, tengo ya el voluntario junto con él me trasladare a Japón a recoger un antídoto al veneno natural del espécimen arácnido que es mortal al ser humano, este debe ser colocado a los pocos minutos de la inoculación o el paciente morirá, después viajaremos a Rusia donde esta el mejor laboratorio para mis propósitos"

Al terminar de leer Akane vio la expresión de Ranma era desolada estuvo durante mucho tiempo preguntándose el origen de sus poderes y ahora que los sabía probablemente no le gustaba la respuesta.

Ranma estaba anonadado asi que él era solo el resultado de un experimento "vaya solo soy un simple accidente"

Akane se molesto ella no le gustaba ver la cara melancólica de Ranma "Idiota tu no eres un accidente, lo que tienes es un magnifico don que el destino te dio, no te atrevas si quiera a pensar lo contrario"

Ranma se callo un poco avergonzado de sí mismo por menospreciarse pero al mismo tiempo agradecido con esa joven que se preocupaba tanto de él, cuando la vio la expresión de furia en su rostro, sus ojos que parecían destellar fuego, esa energía un poco salvaje que emanaba de ella, la hacían ver tan sexy "Dios Akane te ves hermosa cuando te enojas"

Akane solo se quedo helada para después sonrojarse furiosamente, estaba tan avergonzada que saco su mazo y sin decir más golpeo a Ranma con él enviándolo contra un árbol "Eres un tonto, estamos hablando de cosas serias"

Ranma levantandose mientras se sobaba la parte que lo había golpeado el mazo "Vaya Akane si que golpeas fuerte"

Akane recién se dio cuenta que su carácter le había ganado otra vez y con arrepentimiento solo atino a decir "L...o siento Ranma"

Ranma solo le sonrío "No te preocupes, que te parece si almorzamos me muero de hambre"

Akane sonrío y comenzó a servir.

En alguna parte de la costa japonesa un joven con una banda amarilla y negra, comenzaba a caminar mientras decía entre dientes "Al fin Ranma ya llegue en cuanto te encuentre me pagaras todas juntas!"

En otro lado una hermosa joven de largo cabello marrón, se encontraba en un cementerio frente a una reciente tumba "Padre te juro que los encontrare y haré pagar por la deshonra que nos hicieron" al terminar dejo unas flores y se encamino fuera del cementerio.

Akane y Ranma estaban descansando debajo de un frondoso árbol mientras platicaban de todo lo que les había pasado en su vida.

Ranma "Así que por culpa de este sujeto Kuno, tienes que pelearte todos los días con un montón de chicos al llegar al colegio"

Akane con una expresión molesta "Si no fuera por ese estúpido no tendríamos ese problema Gwen y yo"

Ranma no sabía por q ue pero comenzaba a molestarse rapidamente "Como me gustaría darle su merecido a ese idiota"

Akane de pronto se imagino a Kuno envuelto en una telaraña siendo utilizado por Ranma como perilla de box "Si fuese sería muy gracioso"

Ranma con una expresión confundida "Que sería gracioso?"

Akane sonriendo mientras moviendo la mano "Nada, no te preocupes, pero si lo enfrentaras no le harias mucho daño, tú eres más fuerte"

Ranma solo sonrío "No te preocupes yo sé controlar mi fuerza, lo aprendí en mis largos viajes"

Akane no muy convencida "Así?"

Ranma "Si al paso de los años me ha permitido controlar mi fuerza, ya te lo demostré al vencer a esos maleantes pude matarlos y no lo hice"

Akane "Vaya eso es muy cierto, y dime que vas hacer respecto a tus habilidades"

Ranma la miro confundido "Hacer no sé a que te refieres"

Akane "Claro que te gustaría hacer, vamos tú me entiendes podrías hacer lo que quisieras"

Ranma poniendose muy serio de pronto "No debo abusar de mis poderes eso me lo enseño un monje shao lin que fue mi sensei un tiempo él me decía "CON TODO GRAN PODER VIENE UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD"

Akane lo miraba sorprendida de pronto visualizo a un Ranma vestido con un traje rojo y azul balancenadose por los tejados protegiendo a las personas "Eso es debes volverte un héroe"

Ranma casi se cae de la impresión "Yo un Héroe, vamos Akane"

Akane mirándolo "Es que acaso no te gustaría ayudar a las personas en apuros, proteger a los que no pueden defenderse"

Ranma la miro por un segundo mientras pensaba en los maleantes que atacaron a los Tendo, si el no hubiera estado probablemente su madre estaría muerta, y quien sabe que cosas le hubieran pasado a las chicas "Tienes razon es deber de un artista marcias defender a quellos que no lo pueden hacer"

Akane levantandose y estirando el brazo "Excelente entonces lucharas por la justicia"

Ranma miraba la alegre expresión de la chica toda emocionada "si tu crees que puedo"

Akane saltando de alegría " por supuesto" y pensado "Maravilloso, y yo te confeccionare tu traje de batalla"

Ranma "traje de batalla?"

Akane "Claro para proteger tu identidad secreta, ya lo veo será único"

Ranma solo tenía una enorme gota sobre la cabeza, mientras pensaba ("dios en que me he metido").

Continuara

Notas Finales:

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y Spiderman al incomparable Stann Lee bueno ante todo gracias a los que leen mi fic, hare unas pequeñas notas aclaratorias primero en el cap anterior le doy a ranma la estatura de 1:78cm lo cual es muy raro entre los japoneses, aclaro que era hace muchos años raro pero si miran en el japon actual han aumentado su estatura promedio, dos ranma en la serie ha sufrido de malnutricion o ustedes creen que genma en verdad lo alimentaba, tercero ranma debido a la mutacion creada por la picadura de araña sera mas desarrollado.

Akane es una fanatica de los superheroes debido a gwen por eso es tan entusiasta, Kasumi estudia medicina en la universidad y practica como ayudante en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu un par de veces a la semana (pobres pacientes).

Acepto sugerencias por favor enviarlas por leer

Carlos Privatt


	5. Chapter 5

__

Eran cerca la hora de la cena y la mayoria de los habitantes del dojo Tendo se encontraban menos dos de ellos, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar un pastel, Nabiki estaba en el comedor terminando de leer su revista favorita el magazin financiero de Japon, Soun con Genma terminaban un juego de shogi , y gwen solo si estaba sentada en el comedor, en eso se escuchan voces que provienen de la entrada eran Ranma y Akane que llegaban al dojo conversando y riendo como si fueran viejos amigos, Nodoka que justo salia para anunciar la escena se alegro al ver a los dos que estaban empezando a congeniar cuando de pronto Gwen con ojos lacrimosos se para y corriendo se lanza a los brazos de Akane.

Akane preocupada por la actitud de su hermana adoptada "Gwen que té Pasa estas bien? Te duele algo?"

Ranma junto a los demás miran la escena preocupados

Gwen con lagrimas en los ojos "Como pudiste Akane, por que lo hiciste?"

Akane "Pero que te hice amiga?"

Gwen con lagrimas en los ojos "Como, te fuiste a una cita sin mí"

Todos se caen al piso de la impresión.

**¿SPIDER RANMA!**

**Capitulo 5 **

** "El Primer Día... , La Primera Cita"**

Después de que Akane le explicara a Gwen que no había sido una cita formal, solo un paseo para enseñarle la ciudad a ranma y que le prometiera que ella le prepararía su primera cita, esto logro calmar a la atribulada joven todos se sentaron a comer.

Nabiki con una sonrisa picara "Akane y que hicieron todo el día"

Ranma y Akane casi se atragantaron por la pregunta.

Akane un poco nerviosa "Nada, solo paseamos por la ciudad"

Gwen con una mirada maliciosa "Así y por que tan nerviosa?"

Akane molestándose y todavia sonrojada "Yo no estoy nerviosa!"

Kasumi con una mirada desaprovatoria "Oh my, no deberian esperar a hasta estar casados para eso akane " lo cual le valio una mirada airada de su hermana menor.

Ranma con el rostro confundido "Esperar? Uh... para que?" la sola respuesta que tuvo fue un sonrojo masivo de akane y las risas de las chicas en general.

Soun con una sonrisa "Parece que pronto seremos familia Saotome"

Genma abrazando a Soun "Así es Tendo Jajajaja, deberiamos ya planear la boda para mañana"

Nodoka solo movía la cabeza en forma negativa al ver a los dos adultos riendo como locos "Ya basta de molestar a su hermana chicas, y en cuanto a ustedes dos nadie se va a casar por lo menos en un año" cortando cualquier protesta al enseñar su katana "Bueno ya es hora de cenar asi que vamos a comer"

Así todos comenzaron a servirse.

En algún punto de Japón una hermosa mujer de cabellos marrones pelo largo hasta los hombros se encuentra cerca de la costa hace pocos días que ha empezado a buscar a los culpables de sus sufrimientos.

Ukio molesta "Demonios esto va a tomar más tiempo de lo que había pensado, donde rayos se habrán metido" decía mientras con su yattai vendía sus Okonomiyaquis, había sido una buena tarde pero ya era hora de seguir su camino, asi que como era su costumbre desde hace algunos años, guardo sus cosas, se dirigió lentamente hasta una pequeña cabaña cerca de un bosque que le servía de vivienda temporal, al llegar tomo un baño y se preparo para cenar cuando un estruendo estallo fuera se había iniciado una tormenta rápidamente, con prontitud salió a un pequeño patio donde cubrió su fuente de ingresos al disponerse a entrar se encontró con un adorable cerdito negro con una bandana en el cuello.

Ukio sonriendo "Pero que adorable cerdito dime ¿Estas perdido?"

El cerdito solo vio a los ojos a la joven que lo sostenía por alguna razón parecía estar en trance.

Ukio acunándolo en sus brazos "Vamos adentro para que té calientes y comas un poco te gusta la idea?"

El cerdito solo emito un "bwe" en aceptación.

Ukio lo tomo y entro estaba empapada, así que tomo una toalla y se seca ella y luego a su nuevo amigo, después le invito un poco de su comida, como si fuera un compañero humano comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había sucedido durante el día, era costumbre conversar con su papa pero desde su muerte había estado sola, y la compañía de este animalito aunque no era humana la ayudaba a pasar su soledad, así pasaron dos días en las que pregunto si alguien había perdido un cerdito pero nadie lo reclamo asi que oficialmente lo adopto "Desde hoy te llamaras T- Chan, te gusta " solo un bwe de aprobación se escucho "Bien ahora vamos a bañarnos para después..." y no se termino la frase cuando T- Chan cayo Desmayado con la nariz sangrante, ante una confusa Ukio.

Eran aproximadamente las 8:30 de la noche y Ranma en su dogi se encontraba con su madre en el dojo esperando que Akane y Gwen bajaran a practicar.

Nodoka tratando de contener la risa al ver el manojo de nervios que era su hijo "Vaya hijo me da gusto que entrenes a las chicas"

Ranma solo estaba muy pensativo "Sí"

Nodoka lo miro y se imagina él por que de su preocupación "Ranma té Pasa algo"

Ranma dudando un poco "Mama yo no... sé si podré entrenar a las chicas"

Nodoka sonrío era eso "Ya se temes lastimarlas no es así?"

Ranma abrió grandemente los ojos "Pero co...mo!"

Nodoka amplio su sonrisa al fin algo en lo que podía ayudar a su hijo "Yo sé Ranma soy tu madre"

Ranma se relajo un poco "Y ahora que hago?"

Nodoka recordando como su hijo se había metido en el lío.

Flash back

Todos están sentados en el comedor cenando tranquilamente al inicio Genma quiso quitarle la cena a Ranma lo que ocasiono que Nodoka lo mojara lo sacara al patio y le diera un gran plato de tallos de bambú, después de eso todo era muy tranquilo hasta que paso.

Gwen sonriendo "Ranma ahora que eres el prometido de Akane tu te enfrentaras a todos en el colegio mañana"

Ranma confundido "A todos? Quiénes?"

Nabiki extendiéndole la mano "Por 3000 yens te lo digo"

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza.

Akane con una mirada asesina "Nabiki!"

Nabiki moviendo la mano "ya, ya la primera va por la casa, bien lo que sucede es que hay un chico llamado Kuno..."

Ranma interrumpiéndola "Tatewaki"

Gwen sorprendida "Lo sabes"

Akane "Si yo le conté toda la historia"

Soun mirando a Ranma "Y que piensas hacer?"

Ranma con seriedad "Mañana le voy a enseñar a no molestar a las demás personas"

Akane "No, es mi pelea no quiero que te entrometas"

Kasumi "Pero Akane si Ranma es tu prometido el debe encargarse"

Akane empezando a deslumbrar su humor cambiando completamente "No yo soy una artista marcial yo me haré cargo como lo he hecho hasta ahora!"

Gwen sonriendo "Yo también"

Soun con lagrimas en los ojos "Esto es el colmo mi hija es un caso perdido"

Kasumi acercandose a su padre "Papa cálmate por favor"

Ranma muy serio "Akane yo quiero hacerme cargo"

Akane molesta "Quiere decir que no crees que pueda manejarlo"

Nodoka interrumpiendo antes de que la situación se descontrolara "No creo que mi hijo crea eso Akane-chan, pero es lo apropiado!"

Akane se cruzo de brazos "No y es mi ultima palabra!"

Ranma estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su madre con un ademan lo hizo callarse.

Nodoka con una extraña mirada "y si a cambio de que dejaras a Ranma encargarse de tus problemas con los chicos, el te prometiera entrenarte?"

Akane iba responder negativamente cuando la indformación termino de digerirla se quedo muda la sola idea de que Ranma la entrenase era un sueño ella se acordó de la platica que tuvo con Ranma de sus conocimientos en todas las técnicas que Ranma había aprendido en sus viajes, ella le iba a pedir que la entrenara pero esto era mejor además no le incomodaría mucho que dejaran de molestarla en el colegio una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro "Acepto"

Ranma levantando la mano "Pero"

Nodoka extendiendo lamano y estrechandola con akane" Trato Hecho"

Ranma en la misma postura "Pero"

Gwen alzando la mano "A mí también"

Nodoka asintiendo "porsupuesto asi que vayan a cambiarse para entrenar"

Ranma solo se quedo sentado con la mano en alto preguntandose que acababa de pasar mientras Soun llorando lo abrazaba y le agradecía.

Fin del flash back

Nodoka "Hijo sabias? Que soy hija única"

Ranma avergonzado "La verdad sé muy poco de ti mama!"

Nodoka recordando con tristeza lo poco que sabe de su hijo tambien "No te preocupes tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al corriente, pero continuando soy hija única de un maestro en el uso de la Katana, mi padre era muy tradicionalista y penso que entrenar a una mujer era una perdida de tiempo, yo entrene con la espada hasta retar a mi padre un día a duelo, peleamos solo se dedico a evadirme no pude tocarlo, esa fue la peor humillación de mi vida"

Ranma miraba confundido a su madre "Por no poder tocarlo?"

Nodoka solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado "No por que no me ataco, no me considero un rival solo una débil mujer que no podía lastimar"

Ranma la miro sorprendido mientras veía a su madre.

Nodoka "ten cuidado a la hora de entrenar en el respeto que se merece todo artista marcial"

Ranma se quedo un momento callado mientras meditaba.

En ese momento aparecieron Akane y Gwen con sus dogis de entrenamiento.

Ranma se levanto con calma se dirigió al centro del dojo "Ahora atáquenme por favor"

Akane y Gwen se pusieron frente a él hicieron una reverencia y se dispusieron atacarlo, Akane se lanzo con una patada que fue esquivada fácilmente por Ranma, Gwen hizo lo mismo con un golpe, obteniendo el mismo resultado, después de varios minutos de ataque las dos chicas estaban completamente furiosas.

Akane muy molesta y decepcionada "(Maldición el no me toma en cuenta, solo me esta esquivando, pero le enseñare ahora vera)" se lanzo a toda velocidad con un golpe directo a su cabeza, pero Ranma, apenas se movió un poco eludido el golpe y agarrando la manga del brazo de Akane con una mano en un momento, Akane fue lanzada a través del dojo y aterrizado en su trasero. "OUCH!" Akane sonreía mientras se frotaba la zona donde se había golpeado.

Gwen intento una patada a la cara de Ranma, pero antes que el golpe llegara al destino, este ya había tomado la pierna de ella y esta era lanzada por el dojo hasta el lado de Akane.

Ranma las miro con profunda pena y se inclino ante ellas "Yo siento mucho lastimarlas"

Akane y Gwen solo parpadearon mientras se miraban.

Ranma levantándose "Pero he aprendido que si no las entreno con seriedad no las respetaría como artistas marciales asi que levántense es hora de seguir!"

Gwen y Akane "Sí sensei"

En otra parte un grupo de hombres se encontraba muy preocupados, eran los miembros del yakusa conocidos como el grupo Ishinse.

"Maldición como un mocoso pudo derrotarnos de esa manera"

"Y no solo eso si no que nuestro señor Lobo Gris no desea saber de nosotros"

"Al menos nos liberaron de la cárcel"

"Tenemos que reinvindicarnos esto no puede quedarse asi hay que cumplir el encargo de nuestro jefe"

"Si es hora de hacerlo llevaremos esas chicas ante nuestro señor y recuperaremos su gracia"

Todos sonrieron con malicia ahora si lo lograrían.

Un nuevo día llegaba al dojo Tendo donde se encontraban desayunando los miembros de la familia excepto una.

Ranma mirando "Donde esta Nabiki"

Akane con fastidio "Me imagino que salió temprano"

Gwen sonriendo "Ya debe estar en el colegio"

Ranma con una cara de interrogante miraba a todos

Kasumi solo sonreía mientras compartía una mirada con su tía Nodoka de yo sé que esta haciendo.

Akane levantándose "Vamos Ranma o llegaremos tarde"

Asi Akane, Gwen y Ranma salieron corriendo hacia el colegio

Al llegar a la entrada Ranma observo un grupo de chicos en la puerta vestidos con diferentes uniformes y armas, por lo menos unas tres docenas.

Akane mirando a Gwen y Ranma "Permítenos ocuparnos de los chicos te puedes encargar de Kuno después"

Ranma no muy feliz "Como averiguo quien es Kuno?"

Gwen tocandole la espalda "Confía en mi sabrás quien es Kuno." Akane sonrío, Ranma solo asintió.

Después de que Gwen y Akane le dieran una soberana golpiza a los chicos que les esperaban apareció detrás de un árbol, un sujeto vestido con ropas tradicionales de color azul, un poco mas alto que Ranma de pelo castaño y con un ramo de flores en las manos.

Kuno con una expresión de autosuficiencia"Pobres ilusos piensan que pueden tener a la tigresa Akane Tendo y mi diosa valkyria Gwen Stacy, tontos" y asumiendo una postura de lucha "ahora mis queridos amores, luchen conmigo y si ganan las dejare salir con mi excelsa persona"

Ranma salto delante de Akane y Gwen "Ustedes realmente son populares"

Akane con una expresión de molestia "No me creías?"

Ranma "Llegue a pensar que estabas exagerando"

Kuno completamente molesto "Alto ahí! Como osa tratar tan familiarmente a la fiera Akane."

Akane con una expresión aburrida "Kuno sempai este es Ranma Saotome hijo de mi tía Nodoka y esta viviendo con nosotros mientras..."

Kuno "VIVIENDO BAJO EL MISMO TECHO QUE MIS QUERIDOS AMORES JAMAS!" y sin decir mas se lanzo con su bokken para golpearlo, pero ranma evito el ataque de un salto.

Kuno mirandolo con odio"Como osas evitar mi sagrado ataque!"

Ranma mirándolo con desprecio "Hombre eres un demente en verdad crees que me quedaría para que me golpearas, que idota¡"

Kuno estaba fuera de sí "Plebeyo te enseñare a no meterte con tus superiores, Yo el trueno azul del colegio Furinkan me haré cargo de ti" y se lanzo en un ataque directo, a Ranma parecía que le costaba trabajo esquivar el ataque de Kuno quien lanzaba estocadas a toda su capacidad pero aun asi no podía tocar a Ranma, en un descuido Ranma salto por encima de él describiendo un circulo al momento que estaba pasándolo estiro sus piernas dando una poderosa patada a Kuno en la espalda que lo dejo estampado en la pared de entrada del colegio, dejando inconsciente Kuno.

Ranma solo miro la inconsciente figura de su adversario "Uppss creo que se me paso la mano"

Akane corriendo al lado de Ranma "Vaya nada mal"

Gwen con los pulgares arriba "Excelente sensei"

En eso apareció Nabiki con un fajo de billetes.

Gwen sorprendida "Y ese fajo de billetes Nabiki?"

Nabiki con una sonrisa "Es que aposté a todos los chicos que hoy un nuevo alumno le ganaría a Kuno y arrase con todos"

A todos les salió tremenda gota.

Han pasado un par de días donde la rutina del Furinkan se ha visto alterada por la llegada de Ranma Saotome mientras todavía la brigada de chicos atacaban a Akane y Gwen, Kuno sigue retando a Ranma y terminando todos los días en la enfermeria inconsciente y pagando a una feliz nabiki que le cobra por llevarlo, es la hora del almuerzo en el patio del colegio furinkan, en cierta mancha que acostumbra abarcar a las chicas tendo vemos solo a dos.

Gwen mirando a todos lados "Nabiki donde esta ese par"

Nabiki recien percatandose de ello "Es cierto hace unos minutos estaban aquí y ahora se han fugado"

Gwen "Rayos esto sé esta haciendo costumbre"

Mientras tanto en el tejado del colegio Akane estaban por mostrar unos diseños a Ranma.

Akane "Mira Ranma que te parece este"

Ranma miraba con una gota el 14 diseño que le mostraba Akane "uh Akane realmente no me gustan las capas"

Akane frunció el entrecejo "Rayos eres muy exigente bien aquí va él ultimo"

Los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron "Wow este me gusta mucho"

Akane sonrío ese traje le encantaba "Excelente yo empezare hoy y estará listo para el viernes"

Ranma miraba Akane "Te agradezco las molestias"

Akane "No te preocupes y vamos a clases que ya es la hora"

Ranma se quedo pensando como demostrarle Akane su gratitud en clases mientras era observado.

Gwen a la hora de la salida se acerco a Ranma mientras esperaban a Akane que se le había olvidado algo en el salón "Ranma dime por que estas tan pensativo"

Ranma hablando sin pensar en lo que decia "quiero agradecer la amabilidad de Akane pero no se como hacerlo?"

Gwen "Yo se, invítala a salir"

Ranma sonrojándose "A salir pe... pe... ro yo no sé?"

Gwen sonriendo "Vamos tonto es una gran idea invítala a salir"

Ranma preocupado "Tu crees, Pero yo no tengo experiencia en citas?"

Gwen con una sonrisa maliciosa "No te preocupes yo me encargo"

Ranma tenía una gran gota en la cabeza.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde Gwen estaba con Akane en su cuarto estudiando.

Gwen con cara de cansada "Paremos un rato estoy cansada"

Akane con una cara de cuando no "Esta bien Gwen descansaremos un rato"

Gwen cambiando su expresión por una picara "Y dime cuando es tu cita con Ranma?"

Akane se sonrojo hasta el tope "Ci... ta pero que tontería estas diciendo, yo no voy a tener una cita con Ranma!"

Gwen muy tranquila "Asi por que no es tu prometido?"

Akane cruzando los brazos "No importa de todas maneras no voy a salir con él"

Gwen sonriendo "Aunque te lo pida?"

Akane cambio su expresión y el sonrojo se acentúo muy dentro de ella si deseaba salir con él pero su orgullo tomo la palabra "No"

Gwen solo sonrío de una manera que Akane se le escarapelo el cuerpo "Yo creo que sí!"

Akane "Por que crees..." y se queda callada al ver cierto papel con su firma en la mano de su amiga.

Akane solo bajo la cabeza derrotada "Esta bien si él me invita a salir lo aceptare, PERO NO CREO QUE ESO SUCEDA!" Cuando alguien toco la puerta, con tranquilidad se dirigió abrir la puerta solo para encontrarse con.

Ranma estaba frente a ella juntando los dedos indices y sin mirarla directamente a los ojos "Hola," "Yo quiero agradecerte la ayuda que me estas brindando al confeccionar el traje, todo el trabajo que té esta implicando por eso yo me preguntaba si Tú... querías... salir conmigo el Sábado?"

Akane parpadeado "S-seguro. A mí me gustaría."

Ranma con una expresión feliz "excelente ya no té molesto más, Buenas noches"

Akane sonriendo "Buenas noches" y cerraba la puerta solo para encontrarse con la expresión más divertida de toda su vida akane solo pudo pensar "(Rayos)"

Ranma sonreía mientras salía al tejado para mirar las estrellas y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Llego el día sábado, toda la familia estaba emocionada era la primera cita oficial de la pareja y desde que se enteraron por cortesía de Nabiki, habían estado molestando a los dos jóvenes.

Akane se miraba en el espejo, chequeando, una vez y otra vez, al rato salía de su habitación y saludaba a todos mientras llevaba en sus manos un paquete, al verla Ranma no pudo evitar mostrarse algo nervioso.

Akane "Listo?"

Ranma asentía "Akane estas... hermosa."

Akane sonrojándose "Gracias"

Soun gritado "Oh, ustedes me hacen sentir tan orgulloso!"

Nabiki y Gwen "diviértanse"

Nodoka con una extraña sonrisa "No lleguen tarde"

Kasumi "pásenla bien"

Genma sonriendo "Sr. Tendo ellos pronto nos darán nietos"

Kasumi con una expresión escandalizada "Pero si no todavía no se han casado!"

Nodoka con lagrimas en los ojos "Hay mi hijo es tan varonil!"

Akane solo sacudía su cabeza "Adiós" mientras arrastraba Ranma a fuera antes de que siguieran diciendo algo más, Gwen y Nabiki se miraron al momento que salían disparadas con cámaras en las manos.

Ranma y Akane almorzaron en un bonito restaurant que estaba cerca de un parque. Ranma le contaba sobre lo que vivió en la tierra de las amazonas, mientras Akane le contó sobre su madre y una aventura que tuvo de pequeña en Ryugenzawa, al salir Ranma le propuso ir a un parque de diversiones.

Akane "Oye Ranma para no haber tenido citas sabes mucho de sitios que les gustan a las chicas"

Ranma un poco rojo "La verdad Gwen me ayudo bastante"

Akane solo sonrío.

Ranma se había fijado en el paquete que Akane llevaba en el brazo "Dime Akane que llevas ahí?"

Akane con una mirada de complicidad "Aquí esta tu traje ya listo"

Ranma la miro incrédulo "En serio que bien, pero por que lo traes?"

Akane lo miro con calma "Porque hoy lo vas a estrenar"

Un hombre vestido de negro toma la radio "Jefe acabo de localizar a una de las chicas esta caminando en la avenida siete creo que se dirige al parque de diversiones"

"Perfecto vamos para allá, hoy nos reivindicaremos ante el jefe"

Mientras tanto Akane y Ranma no se imaginaban los sucesos que estaban por ocurrir.

Akane "Vamos Ranma pruébatelo en la casa no podemos hacerlo hay mucha gente"

Ranma un poco apenado "Pero Akane me da mucha vergüenza y además no te has dado cuenta que nos siguen"

Akane sonriendo "No pero me lo imaginaba, mira al doblar la esquina subimos a ese edificio y las perdemos"

Ranma solo sonríe a su prometida "Esta bien Akane vamos" y la toma de la mano mientras corre.

Al doblar la esquina Gwen y Nabiki se quedaron sorprendidas no había nadie la calle estaba desierta.

Gwen mirando a su compañera "Oye Nabiki donde están"

Nabiki con una expresión sorprendida "Ni idea deben estar por aquí"

En tanto Akane "Vamos Ranma aquí nadie nos ve pruébatelo!"

Ranma sonrojado "Akane puedes darte la vuelta por favor"

Akane recién se dio cuenta y se volteo apresuradamente mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro "L...o Siento" mientras estaba de espalda escuchaba los ruidos que hacia Ranma al cambiarse "(Dios se esta cambiando atrás mío, me encantaría verlo, pero que digo soy una pervertida" mientras sentía calor en su rostro y su corazón completamente acelerado.

Ranma observaba el traje este consistía en un par de guantes rojos cosidos con un hilo negro que semejaba una telaraña delgada que le permiten adherirse a las paredes sin dificultad, con unos pequeños tubitos en las muñecas para permitirle usar su telaraña. Su camisa era azul con una franja roja en forma de ángulo se encontraba la imagen de una araña de color negro cosida en el pecho y al igual que sus guantes su camisa tenía hilo negro que simulaba una telaraña, casi al llegar a la cintura se formaba un cinturón de color rojo, en la espalda tenía el dibujo de una araña roja grande en el fondo azul, el pantalón era de color azul oscuro como la camisa pero sin ningún adorno y al final un par de botas rojas con el mismo diseño de los guantes.

La mascara era de color rojo con el diseño de la telaraña cocida a la camisa, pero tenía un par de lentes que eran polarizados dando la sensación de ojos de insecto.

Ranma se puso el traje cubriendo y moldeando todo su cuerpo, permitiéndole completa libertad de movimientos, al ponerse las botas se dio cuenta que su adherencia no era afectada, y la mascara ocultaba en la nuca su coleta.

Ranma "Akane como me veo"

Akane volteo para quedarse impactada el traje le queda estupendamente y se podían ver claramente los músculos del joven "Dios te ves muy bien"

Ranma solo sonrío debajo de la mascara "Gracias" y no termino de hablar cuando un zumbido apareció en su nuca "Akane hay peligro algo sucede"

Akane sabía de su habilidad asi que comenzó a ver alrededor "No parece haber nada Ranma"

A Ranma nunca le había fallado su sentido "Hay que revisar bien" y se acerco al borde de la azotea del edificio de 5 pisos donde estaba "Akane mira son Gwen y nabiki"

Akane asomándose "Si y esa camioneta negra las sigue"

Ranma observo la camioneta y su sentido arácnido aumento de inmediato "Akane es la camioneta que estaba en tu casa cuando las atacaron"

Akane preocupada "Ranma seguro van atacar a Gwen y Nabiki"

Ranma "No los voy a dejar" y mirando Akane "Quédate aquí ya regreso" y de sus muñecas un hilo de telaraña salió directo al otro edificio.

Akane solo asintió, mientras veía el nacimiento del Hombre Araña.

Nabiki dándose por vencida "Y ahora?"

Gwen estaba por responder cuando una camioneta negra le salió al paso saliendo de ella unos sujetos ya conocidos.

Gwen tomando a Nabiki "Atrás son los maleantes del otro día"

Un sujeto se dirigió a ellas "Vaya miren lo que nos trajo el viento"

Gwen con una mirada de odio reconociendo al jefe calvo de los que atacaron su familia el otro día "Ustedes deberían estar en la cárcel!"

"Deberíamos pero no es así vaya no esta la otra chica pero no importa, con ustedes me conformo por ahora"

Nabiki con los ojos llenos de miedo "Ustedes son unos pervertidos"

"Jajajaja basta de charla, ustedes tráiganlas"

Tres sujetos se dirigían hacia ellas con pistolas en las manos cuando estaban a un metro de ellas una especie de pelota pegajosa cubrió la mano de los bandidos que tenían las armas al tratar de sacarsela quedaron pegados su manos a la pelota, y luego una telaraña cubrió sus piernas, de pronto fueron levantados de cabeza a 2mt del piso sin poder moverse.

"Pero que diablos esta pasando aquí" dijo el jefe.

"Hola puedo unirme a la fiesta" todos voltearon a ver la voz solo para encontrarse con un hombre disfrazado de araña pegado en la pared cercana sosteniendo una especie de cuerda cuyo extremo sostenía los pies de los bandidos atados.

Nabiki estaba con la boca abierta de par en par, igual que Gwen.

el lider saliendo de su asombro "Pero quien eres? te has escapado de una fiesta de disfraces, y que haces con mis hombres sueltalos de inmediato"

Spider Ranma sonriendo bajo su mascara "Por supuesto sera un placer" dejando caer a los tres sujetos quienes cayeron como peso muerto al piso, quedando o inconscientes o imposibilitados de moverse, mientras a todos los presentes les salia una gruesa gotas de sudor

Lider completamente fuera de sí "como osas ridiculizarnos así, muchachos vengan". Y al instante un grupo de seis sujetos más salieron del vehículo.

Spider Ranma moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "Vaya no te entiendo me gritas para que los sueltes y luego me gritas por que lo hago, hombre y yo pensaba que solo las mujeres eran tan volubles".

La cara del lider era roja "Como me comparas con una mujer matenlo ahora" y todo la acción empezo.

Gwen estaba maravillada ella que era aficionada a los cómics de su país y el manga japonés siempre soñaba con poderosos Héroes, que ayudarían a vencer a los malhechores como los que habían matado a su padre, que protegerían a los débiles, ilusiones pensaba que nunca sucederían hasta este momento frente a ella estaba un héroe con traje, poderes y todo un hombre araña eso es el es "Spiderman"

Nabiki después de su sorpresa inicial comenzó a tomar fotos pensando en lo que cobrar'ia por ellas "Cielos esto es increíble"

Eran unos siete sujetos contra uno cualquiera diría que era una pelea injusta y asi fue, Ranma se movía a una velocidad increíble ya no tenía que restringirse con el disfraz era libre para demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades, mientras eludía cada uno de los ataques con precisión y agilidad increíble, en un momento se cologo de cabeza de un poste de luz cercano quedando encima de dos maleantes, fue tan rapido que no dandoles tiempo para reaccionar tomo sus cabezas y los dejo incoscientes al chocarlas una contra la otra, saltando del poste a tiempo para eviatr un cuchillo lanzado contra el.

Lider con un expresión frustrada viendo lo dificil que era detener a este hombre "Pero quien rayos eres"

Spider- Ranma saltando frente a el "Soy del instituto de belleza de la ciudad y me encargo de eliminar todo lo feo y tu mí amigo eres horrible con esa cicatriz, no has escuchado de los parches o cirugia plastica?"

"Que! eres un maldi..." y no termino la frase por que una pelota de telaraña le tapo la boca.

Spider- Ranma frente al lider"Shtttt no te enseño tu mama que no se habla con la boca llena" y sin voltear lanzo su mano hacia atras deteniendo con dos dedos una katana que intento cortarlo por detras luego volteo y moviendo un dedo en forma negativa frente al malente que trataba infructuosamnente liberar su katana sin poder moverla un solo milimetro "No te dijeron de niño que es peligroso jugar con cuchillos" fue la ultimo que escucho cuando un puño se cerro de golpe en su cara dejandolo en la dichosa inconsciencia y con tres dientes menos .

Mientras esto sucedía dos de ellos lo atacaron uno lo agarro de atras y el otro golpeo con fuerza su rostro para luego doblarse de dolor como si hubieran golpeado un muro de ladrillos, "hooo pobre bebe se lastimo ya ves por eso es que siempre hay que tomar su vaso de leche para tener huesos fuertes como yo" y sin esfuerzo alguno cogio el cabello del hombre que lo sostenía y lo lanzo contra el otro con tanta fuerza que fueron lanzados lejos quedando inconscientes.

En eso un zumbido alerto a Ranma que sin pensarlo se agacho, dejando pasar un cuchillo a milimetros de su cabeza, volteando a la fuente del problema, se encontro con un maleante conocido que saco un par de chacos y comenzo a moverlos para demostrar su increíble habilidad, al minuto que termino de moverlos quedo en una posición de ataque defensa, ranma solo estiro los brazos y en menos de 30 segundo lo dejo envuelto en un capullo de telaraña, sonriendo miro hacia el lider "Siguiente¡"

El líder del grupo miro alrededor a sus hombres y trago saliva mientras veía como este monstruo había terminado con sus hombres en minutos, hizo lo mas logico corrió hacia la camioneta y trato de huir pero antes que pudiera poner en marcha la camioneta, Spider-Ranma estaba frente a él levantando la camioneta y en un rapido movimiento la volteo dejándola de costado, luego se subio en cima del lado que estaba arriba se acerco a la puerta y la arranco de cuajo sacando al sujeto por el cuello que solo temblaba como una hoja.

Spider Ranma con una voz muy fría "Si me vuelvo a enterar que intentas molestar a otra persona, a tu cuello le puede pasar esto" y con la mano libre desgarro parte de la armazón metálica del techo como si fuera papel, el bandido solo se desmayo.

Spider Ranma con una expresión desilusionada debajo de su mascara "Vaya y yo que estaba bromeando" se voltea para ver a las chicas encontrándose con el objetivo de dos cámaras.

Gwen con estrellas en los ojos "My Hero"

Nabiki "No quieres posar para la cámara"

Spider Ranma con una gota en la cabeza "Humm no deberian haber hido a llamar a la policia chicas?" la unica respuesta que tuvo fueron dos flahses, ante lo cual la gota se agrando "que tal si me hacen el favor de llamar a la policia, yo por mientras me encargo de amarralos"

Nabiki y Gwen "De inmediato" y salieron a buscar un teléfono.

Spider Ranma tomo a todos los bandidos y los dejo envueltos en una telaraña encima del vehículo volteado.

Al escuchar las sirenas y viendo a una patrulla con las chicas adentro disparo una red y salió hacia el lugar donde Akane se encontraba.

Akane estaba emocionada había visto el combate desde un sitio privilegiado ahora entendía cuando Ranma le hablaba de su fuerza.

Spider Ranma aterrizando limpiamente frente Akane "Que tal estuve"

Akane sonriendo "Pues mas o menos pero ya mejoraras"

Ranma con la mascara en la mano "De verdad, estuve mal?"

Akane sonriendo "No estuviste asombroso eso es debes llamarte el asombroso Hombre Araña"

Ranma solo se ponía tan rojo como sus mascara "Ya bueno que te parece si vamos al parque a un es temprano"

Akane negó con la cabeza "No mejor llévame de paseo por la ciudad"

Ranma solo la miro con cara interrogante.

Akane sonriendo "Tonto que me des un tour mientras te columpias de edificio en edificio"

Ranma preocupado "Pero eso es peligroso"

Akane solo se acerco a él "Mientras este contigo que puede pasar?" pensando ("yo sé que me protegerás")

Ranma sonrío mientras pensaba ("Siempre te protegeré") y colocándose la mascara "Vamos princesa"

Akane solo lo abrazo mientras un disparo de telaraña salía de la muñeca de Ranma.

Ranma y Akane han pasado una hora disfrutando de un paseo inusual, ya se encontraban de regreso al dojo eran aproximadamente las 11:00pm de la noche.

Akane cuando se encontraban en el inicio de la escalera "Ranma ha sido un día maravilloso nunca creí que me podía divertir tanto con un chico"

Ranma sonriendo "Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, en verdad nunca la había pasado también en mi vida gracias por todo"

Akane se ruborizo levemente y antes de subir le dio un beso en el rostro del chico, el cual se queda en shock mientras veía a una ruborizada chica subir corriendo las escaleras.

Ranma al rato sonriendo mientras se tocaba la parte de su cara que había sido besada "Si me podría acostumbrar a esto muy fácilmente"

Continuara

Notas Finales:

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y Spiderman al incomparable Stann Lee este será un croosover bien me gustaria sugerencias y comentarios si fuera posible gracias por leer y si tienen alguna duda ya saben donde escribir en el prox cap veremos mas de ryoga y ukio asi como la aparción de una chica muy especial que se algunos extrañan.

Si Akane sabe coser muy bien que querian en algo tenía que ser buena y nodoka la ayudo a eso.

Acepto sugerencias por favor enviarlas por leer

Carlos Privatt


End file.
